Summer in Pierrefonds
by Arise Sir Knight
Summary: A ten year old Merlin meets a troubled Arthur during summer courses in France.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : A CHATEAU IN FRANCE**

For one month over the summer, a French collegiate, L'Institut Thierry Quentin, opened its doors to English school boys. The Institute as it was commonly referred to, was hosting boys from different areas of the British Isles for five consecutive summers, broken down as a one month course per year. The Institute's current head was Monsieur Le Directeur Dûperrex.

Merlin travelled by himself, he had been put on the Liverpool train in Cardiff by his mother at half past seven in the morning. He was tired and felt out of his depth, he was all of ten years. He had to change trains and had all the tickets in his pocket. Hopefully, if he made his connections, he'd be in London by early afternoon.

Each school district submitted the name of a student no younger than eleven, or older than thirteen with above average academic skills who would benefit from outdoor activities and the studying of the French language and culture.

For Merlin, the age discrepancy was overlooked as he had an adult in France who was willing to supervise him. As a nine-year old, his name had been submitted by his school but the powers-that-be had decided that he needed another year to mature before being awarded the place.

Competition was tough and many a rich family regretted that their sons were not within the twenty boys chosen. All expenses were paid for any pupil with parents unable to pay the transportation, accommodation and tuition. While in France, they were known as Les Elèves Quentin. In total, there would be twenty new boys admitted each year in Level One. The pupils were supervised by an assortment of masters, older students and various other staff. The total enrolment of students for the summer month would be one hundred.

Attendance was mandatory for the first year but following that only pupils who expressed interest in returning were welcomed. No one was forced and surprisingly the returning students each year was close to ninety two percent. Pupils could be expelled and were sent home accompanied by a senior staff member, usually being delivered into the hands of irate and embarrassed parents.

On a specified day, the students would meet at St. Pancras and catch the Eurostar to Paris. They would be accompanied by adult supervisors and former students who after their senior year were offered the opportunity to become supervisors in training. They would be considered as working pupils for one month.

The second month of the summer holidays, the InstitutThierry de Quentin welcomed girls with the same strict admission requirements.

Merlin had found a window seat on the Liverpool-London train. A conductor had assured him it was the correct train. Now he could relax for two and a half hours. The lady opposite him smiled and he smiled back. Then he again checked his tickets, money and passport zipping them back into the inside pocket of his jacket. His mother had impressed upon him the importance of keeping them safe. He had a telephone number for someone in Liverpool in case he missed the connecting train and also one for London. He had a letter in his luggage for someone in France.

Leon was returning as a working pupil. He was travelling alone. His mother had dropped him off outside the station. He had not wanted her to even get out of the car. He kissed her cheek, telling her that yes he would be careful, picked up his rucksack and walked through the doors of Lime Street Station. London would be his destination.

Gawaine had arrived in London two days early directly from his boarding school. His parents found school holidays stressful so he was bundled off to whatever activity offered boarding facilities. True, he was a handful but that was not surprising of an energetic twelve year old with minimal parental interest.

Monsieur Dûperrex's close friend Dr. Gaius had already been on site since his university courses had finished. All summer, he lived at the Institute, had a private apartment in one of the wings and would be the in-house physician for the summer. It was he who was going to vouch for young Merlin's behaviour.

Leon was hurrying to catch the connecting train, as he wanted a window seat. They were all taken so he threw his rucksack on the empty seat opposite him and sat down. Across the table, sitting by the window was a rather rotund lady who seemed to be interrogating the person he was sitting next to. He glanced to his right and figured it was her grandson, small kid with dark hair like his grandmother.

Soon another woman appeared and stood impatiently in the aisle waiting for him to move his baggage. He did removing a book, water and some chips and shoved the bag on the overhead rack. The train started and he settled in.

The young boy beside him was patiently answering all the inane questions imposed by the elderly lady. She was getting on Leon's nerves so he took a second look at the kid. No way was he related to her, he was almost elfin. From the few words he'd heard, he placed him from Wales.

Trying to stop the consistent noise, he opened the chips and offered them to the boy who turned his head, hesitantly took one and smiled. Leon was an only child, never having much to do with boys younger than him but the look of gratitude on the boy's face, made him feel good.

After all, this summer, he would be dealing primarily with twenty students on their first visit for a month at the Institute. He was working on his A levels. This would have been his first summer without visiting France, so when the opportunity had arisen and he had been offered a summer job as a junior supervisor trainee, he had happily accepted it. It was a chance to be trained and he loved Pierrefonds.

Leon said, "Off on your holidays?"

"Well, sort of, I'm on my way to France. But I have to stop in London first to meet up with some other people. I have to get to the station where the Chunnel trains leave." Leon listened and nodded. "Do you know London? Do you think I can walk it?" The lad dropped his head and said, "I'm worried about the Tube but..."

The woman across from him interrupted saying. "Well, I'd never let a youngster of mine be alone in London. You'd better look out, there are all sorts of people around who would be quite happy to grab your bags and take off."

Leon glared at her, "Thank you for your opinion, Madame, but I am sure that not everyone in London is how you describe them!"

He looked again at the boy and said, "You have no problems, this train goes to St. Pancras and the Eurostar leaves from the same station. Are you meeting family there?"

"No, I'm going to school and have to meet the school's travel coordinator at the station."

"Well, as luck would have it, I am also going to France so, I will see safely onto the train."

The woman by the window gave Leon a look of disgust. Pervert! Little did she know that he had noticed a tag on the boy's bag which said ITQ The kid was also going to the Institute.

Merlin grinned, suddenly he felt great, his troubles had disappeared. This train went to the Chunnel train station and there was no need to find his way across London by himself. The older boy would help him.

Leon turned to him and smiled, "My name's Leon. How do you do?"

Merlin shook hands and smiling shyly, "I'm Merlin and I feel much better since I met you!"

Leon thought, 'Possibly one of my charges. One down and nineteen to go…'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER ME **

"Why are you going to France?" asked Merlin.

"Well, I have a job working in a school, helping supervise the children and giving tutorials in French if they need them."

"Is where you work nice, Leon?"

"Yes, it is! Very nice…I think you'll like it there."

There was a moment's silence as Merlin's brain worked out that last sentence. He turned and grinned, "Leon, you're going to the same place as me?"

"Yes!"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly, Merlin!"

"Good! Will I have to call you, Sir now?"

Leon laughed, "No, Merlin, Leon will do just fine."

"Wait till I tell my mother that I met one of the teachers on the Liverpool train. She needn't have worried all day. I have to phone her from Paris tonight." Then he became serious, "She's all alone now. This is the first time in ages that I haven't been at home overnight."

"Merlin, I'm sure once she hears from you she will feel perfectly alright. However, I can't be called a teacher maybe a teacher's aide."

"Don't worry, Leon, I think you are going to be my favourite teacher's aide.…"

With the woman near the window still glaring at him, Leon made sure that Merlin had collected all his belongings, before they left the train. They had a half hour before Merlin had to register so before walking to the Eurostar terminus, Leon insisting that they stopped for something to eat at Prêt. Leon watched as Merlin carefully checked his money.

He looked up and saw Leon's raised eyebrows, "I promised my mother that I wouldn't go beyond my budget. I know she can't afford to send me money if I run out."

"Don't worry, once you meet up with the others, everything is paid for. You'll have supper in Paris, spend the night there and the Institute's bus will pick the first year students up mid-morning. The other returning students get directly on the Compèigne train and another bus will pick them up at the station. However, for your group there is a little stay in Paris."

"...and no more having to worry about finding trains, platforms, seats and somewhere to stow your baggage. "

"True! But now, put your money away, this is on me!"

"Leon, I can't let you pay for me..."

But Leon wouldn't take no for an answer and he paid at the counter, while Merlin found them a seat.

"I've seen the prospectus of the school but what is it really like?" Merlin said watching Leon carefully.

Smiling, Leon confided that when he had completed his five summer sessions last July and he had been quite sad. It had been his last summer with the good friends he'd made. They would be scattered across the U.K. and would be going to various colleges. "I thoroughly enjoyed my five summers in Pierrefonds. The teachers and counsellors are wonderful and the sports offered are great. One year, we even went into Switzerland to ski at Zermatt. Fantastique...

"You will have the chance to make some great friends, returning every year. Some will last a lifetime and others only for five years, you will get to decide."

"But how do you know, they'll like me and I'll like them?"

"…because you were chosen to complement each other. I have every confidence that in five weeks you will have at least two good friends. Come on, finish up that drink, we have to make our way to the assembly point."

"Leon, are your friends here with you this summer?"

"Yes, one is. He will be with us on the train, his name is Rupert."

They finally turned a corner and on the left, were the check in gates to the Eurostar. To the right was a table with a large poster for L'Institut Thierry Quentin and a variety of boys, some parents, and older boys, with pupils all wearing identification badges.

Leon ushered Merlin to the table with a sign 'New ITQ Pupils', introducing him to a motherly women called Mrs. Knight. She asked for all his train tickets and passport and smiled at the lad. There was hardly anything to him but his smile and the innocence in his eyes. It flashed through her mind that she would never forget him. "Merlin, we have heard a lot about you and are so pleased that you will be joining with us." She returned his passport and ticket confirmation and a red/gold lanyard with a plastic card, identifying him as a current student at the ITQ. "Put this around your neck and wear it continually on your trip and for the first week at ITQ and whenever you go on school trips."

Leon was surprised as usually things were so rushed that there was hardly time for more than the exchange of particulars but Mrs. Knight had made time for the youngest student. He smiled; there was something about the boy.

"Leon!" said a loud voice. "You're here. The village will never be the same...again, '_Veni, Vidi, Vici,_'!"

Leon spun on his heel and grabbed Rupert. They hadn't seen each other since last July.

Merlin watched him, thinking, 'One day, he would have a friend like Rupert who would be happy to see him…regardless of...' He decided not to go there. He smiled, Leon noticed and said, "Rupert, this is Merlin, he found me on the train from Liverpool and helped me arrive here safely."

Merlin burst out laughing and shook his head. He liked Leon and hoped that the other leaders were going to be like him. But now, he had to face the others first year students...

-0-0-

Now, Mrs. Knight had three boys standing in front of her, all accompanied by their parents. Each one was checked in and handed an identity card attached to a lanyard. Merlin had noticed that there were five different colour combinations, green/white, blue/gold, black/red, purple/white and the red/gold which he had received. There were still three with those colours remaining on the table.

As he was unaccompanied, Mrs. Knight had told him to sit on a bench close to her table. Every now and again, she'd smile in his direction and Merlin would return the smile. He decided she seemed very nice too.

Slowly, groups of boys with coloured lanyards and family members were gathered near Eurostar's St. Pancras Terminal.

One young man, whistling happily grinned at Merlin as he approached the table and said, "Nursery School is it, Sonny?"

Merlin bristled and sat up straight, he mightn't be big but he knew he was strong for his size and clever. His mother had always told him that. His eyes burned into the other boy's and the bigger boy shrugged.

Mrs. Knight looked up noticing Merlin's discomfort. She eyed the long haired boy standing in front of her and sighed, a possible trouble maker with a pleasant smile. She checked his name and to Merlin's sorrow handed over a red and gold lanyard.

"Are you alone, Gawaine?"

"Yes, ma'am! And haven't I been exploring this fine city by myself for the last two days?" He accompanied this with a wink at Merlin who was listening to the exchange.

"That is sufficient, Gawaine!" She handed him his train confirmation and passport. "Put the lanyard on and join Merlin over there on the bench."

Suddenly, the flamboyance disappeared and he said respectfully, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mrs. Knight smiled at Merlin saying, "Get to know each other, you're in the same Year One Group!"

The other boy held out his hand saying, "Gawaine!"

Merlin shook it smiled and said, "Merlin!"

"You're kidding, right?"

Merlin shrugged and said , "No! …registered as such at birth."

Gawaine looked at him, chuckled and reached into his backpack and pulled out some gum and handed it to Merlin. "Only have, spearmint left but better than nothing, right?"

Saying, "Thanks!" Merlin popped it in his mouth. He looked up and saw Leon and smiled and Leon nodded back.

Gawaine caught the nod and said, "Older brother?"

"No!" said Merlin, "Someone I just met..."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : TRAINS AND TUNNELS **

Lancelot came down from Aberdeen, a week earlier and had stayed with his grandparents until the day of departure. This was his opportunity to prove to his parents that once he was of age, he would be quite capable of attending an out-of-town college.

His grandparents had brought him to the station and once he had been registered, they had left but not before he had received a pat on the back from his grandfather and a hug from his grandmother. He had also received a red/gold lanyard and was instructed to stay near the bench.

Gawaine grinned at him and offering his hand had said, "I'm Gawaine…and possibly a partner in crime."

Lancelot had grinned and said, "Lance!" He had nodded at Merlin who had also been introduced by Gawaine.

Merlin glanced around, there was only one more gold/red lanyard to be handed out. But then he realised that it was not on the desk. Had he missed seeing who had received it? It became difficult to figure out who the new pupils were as the second through five year students also wore the colour coded ID. His eyes were drawn to the red/gold ones and he counted nineteen including Gawaine's, Lance's and his. However, he couldn't figure out who was the missing Year One student.

About a half hour before departure time, they were grouped together. Leon who was now sporting a red/gold ID came over and explained that each group would be sitting together, their tickets would be scanned in the machines and they would proceed to baggage clearance and immigration and that they should keep their tickets and passport handy.

Everything went well, except that Gawaine was made to get rid of a bottle of juice. Leon really paid extra attention to his charges as the others had already been through this numerous times. On the train, their seats had been reserved and Merlin was surprised to have Rupert sit next to him. Again, he wondered why his group had only three new pupils.

He was excited; he wanted to see what it was going to be like travelling under the Channel. Would he notice the difference? Deep down, he hoped that the train made it, he didn't think that he could swim for twenty-three odd miles and a bully at his other school had said that if it stopped they'd have to swim the rest of the way to Coquelles because that was what his father had said.

Merlin hadn't a father to ask but his mother assured him that they would be rescued by a train in the twin tunnel and taken the rest of the way. He told the boy that there were really two train lines and also a freight tunnel but his only comment had been, "My father is right because my great grandfather was in the war!"

Merlin liked history and knew all about WWI. His mother had told that one of his summer excursions, would include visiting the graves of many allied soldiers buried in France. He'd seen pictures of the British cemeteries and he felt that it would be good to actually go to see them.

"So, why were your parents interested in sending you to France for your holidays?" said Rupert.

"I don't think my mother knew anything about it. The headmaster phoned asking her to come to school one day and then…I received a letter addressed to me!" Here, he paused to let Rupert realise how important that had been, "…and it said that I had been offered a place in a school during the summer holidays. I know my mother had received calls from France but she never told me what it was about just saying that it was nothing to get worried about." He looked at Rupert and confided, "She's like that."

Smiling, Rupert surprised himself by confiding, "So is mine, I think that's what makes them good mothers." Merlin grinned at him and Rupert understood why Leon seemed so taken with the kid.

"When will we go into the tunnel?"

"Not for a little while, it'll get dark and you really won't notice any difference. They don't announce it or anything and it only lasts for thirty five minutes and then we come up in France near Calais and continue to Paris arriving around six thirty."

The younger boy turned his face up and said quietly, "It's safe, isn't it, Rupert?"

"Yes, Merlin it's quite safe."

But the train was hot and Merlin became sleepy and Rupert hadn't the heart to wake him so he could look out the window and see the blackness in the tunnel.

-0-0-

Merlin woke to Rupert sitting back down beside him with two bottles of water, chocolate bars and some biscuits. He stretched and yawned and Rupert handed him a drink.

"I have money, Rupert, I can pay you."

"No need, Leon bought them for us." Rupert nodded and leaned back so that Merlin by stretching across him could thank Leon who was sitting across the aisle. Leon smiled back at him.

Merlin thought, 'Well, I've met two of the junior staff and also Mrs. Knight and they all seem very nice. I've met Gawaine and Lance and only one person to go." He crossed his fingers. He had been bullied unmercifully one year in school. He was always in an advanced class for his age group and sometimes the less academic students picked on him. One year, it had been bad. So after complaints to the headmaster from his mother and even his classroom teacher, had produced no results; his mother had arranged for him to change schools and he had been much happier. He remembered thinking at that time that boys could be downright mean…and some honestly had no redeeming qualities.

Soon the countryside changed to suburbs and finally they were actually in Paris, approaching the Gare Du Nord. The train pulled to a stop and another staff member asked that all new pupils remained seated but that the Levels Two to Four could disembark, grouping on the platform so they all could be counted before taking the seven fifteen train to Compèigne. Level Five students could make their own way to Platform Nine.

Accompanied by Leon and another trainee called John, the new arrivals made their way through customs to the Institute's bus and stowed their bags. Stopping at a hotel nearby, their bags were unloaded under the care of more staff but they remained on the bus. Maps were handed out with photos and descriptions and soon, they were touring Paris. Something, which for some of the boys including Merlin and Lance, was a first visit. A commentary was made by a staff member and everyone seemed to enjoy it Gawaine yawned through the whole thing much to Merlin's embarrassment and kept saying things like, "Not as good as London or Dublin for that matter."

Lance was more interested in the cars.

But Merlin was fascinated, his next door neighbour had lent him a book about Paris and here he was seeing it in real life. He was fascinated by the little bridge near the Louvre which was covered in padlocks. The bus pulled up a little further along and they trailed into a restaurant for supper. He was happy to see that the menu had most of the foods that he liked so he settled for pizza and a coke. He had been a little worried as his neighbour had mentioned frogs' legs and chevaline.

They ended the tour at the Eiffel Tower in time to watch the light display. It was dry so they settled on the grass on the Champs du Mars and watched mesmerised. Back across the Seine, they were given the choice of returning to the hotel by bus or taking the Metro, Gawaine decided for the three of them, insisting that they'd have more fun on the underground. It was Rupert and John who was in charge of the Metro excursion and all too soon they had reached La Poissoniere and had to walk up the hill to the hotel.

Merlin could hardly wait to tell his mother what he had seen and done. Rupert had bought them all water in a little dèpanneur, telling them that the hotel charge for water was exorbitant. The nineteen boys happily returned to the hotel.

A staff member called them by colours and asked the red and golds to finally come forward and checked their names off her list. They were then escorted to their room which held four beds and was an adjoining room to Leon's and Rupert's. Leon joked that there were all too precious to be allowed to escape. The three of them booed this statement but understood that they were now the sole responsibility of the Institute and its staff.

Merlin smiled to himself, his mother had often called him precious. He had managed to speak to her to let her know he'd arrived safely and promised he would e-mail once he got to the Institute.

Gawaine couldn't decide which bed to take and told the others that he would spend one half of the night in his first choice and then sleep the second half of the night in the empty one. He didn't! They were all tired and soon the only sound to be heard was the Paris traffic.

He seemed to have only put his head on the pillow when Lance was shaking him, "Come and look out the window. It's Paris!"

Merlin smiled and clambered out of bed. It was Paris and most of the signs were in French. He was hungry and soon there was a tap on the door and Rupert was telling them they had half an hour and he expected the three of them showered, packed and ready for breakfast. Gawaine was difficult to get up but finally Lance and he managed to pull him out of bed and he was ready, hair slightly damp with his bag packed by Merlin.

Breakfast was a buffet. Leon told them to make sure that they ate enough as they would be driving directly to the Compèigne station to pick up some more students and from there, on to the Institute.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : EARLY DAYS **

Once, everyone and all luggage was loaded, the trip commenced. The students had been allowed to choose their own seats once they had been checked off the all important list. It was understandable that the boys having spent one night together felt more comfortable in the same groups.

Merlin had met a 'green and white' Jacob and a 'blue and yellow' Sam at breakfast and he nodded at them as they got on the bus. He was trying to see if he was getting any particular vibes from any of the boys. After all one of them once going to be a real friend according to Leon.

Gawaine was the leader of their group of three and he opted to sit next to Lance. There was a little shuffling to do to make sure that everyone was happily settled and Merlin being by himself landed up in the front seat across from the bus driver. He was thrilled this was his favourite seat when he went to school from Ealdor. There the bus drivers knew him by name. He was always pleasant and could be counted upon to give up his seat should the bus become crowded. The Institute's bus driver Jacques, was also the assistant custodian.

Leaving Paris, Merlin recognised some of the sights from the previous day. Outside the city, he was completely enthralled with the countryside. It was so like home that he recognised birds and trees even some with mistletoe in them. He wondered if the bird songs were identical to those at home. The houses did look slightly different but they had lovely gardens and each little village had a big church. Soon the houses became more numerous and then a few factories and they were in Compèigne.

The train station was not huge and outside he could see some boys waiting. They started cheering as the bus pulled up and happily scrambled aboard without any prompting. The bus pulled away and drove across the river and past lots of little shops and rather narrow roads. Merlin felt for sure that he could have reached out and touched the buildings. On the edge of the town there were some very large older houses and then they entered the forest for the rest of the drive.

Merlin was still sitting alone and quite happy but he noticed that someone had put a cap on the seat beside him but he hadn't noticed who. They drove along winding forest roads and roundabouts with war memorials in the centre. This was very interesting and he kept hoping to see some wild life maybe a deer or two, but nothing.

Soon the older students started to make more noise and Leon slipped into the seat beside him, "Merlin! Watch over there…"

Merlin almost jumped out of his skin as between the houses he suddenly saw the Château de Pierrefonds. His breath was taken away from him and he gasped standing up as Leon gripped his jacket to stop him from toppling into the stairwell. The chateau was then hidden by the houses and he turned to Leon and said in awe, "The castle! Leon, I saw a castle." He heard a laugh behind him and grinned at Rupert.

"Leon, no one told me there was a castle here." His eyes were wide with a suspicion of tears. "Does royalty come to visit?"

"No, but you will be having some of your classes there over the summer." Leon grinned at the incredulous look on the kid's face and for a second remembered the effect the chateau had had on him when his parents had driven him to Pierrefonds for his first summer course.

The bus turned left and everyone had a wonderful view of the building as they drove the length of it before turning right to climb up to their new home for the next month, L'Institut Thierry Quentin. Merlin almost twisted his neck off trying to see the castle. It was a real castle with turrets and towers and huge walls perched on a hill almost in the middle of the village. It was going to be there every time he wanted to look at it. All he had to do was open his eyes and take it in.

Looked down, he realised that he was hanging onto Leon's hand and suddenly he felt embarrassed for being such a baby. He hoped that no one else had seen it.

Leon looked at him and said kindly, "It's alright that is the way it hit me the first time I saw it and every time that I see it again after months away from it. But, I'd better get to work as we have a lot of organising to do." He stood up and taking the microphone told the new pupils to stay seated and for the others to go to the main hall and check on the board for their accommodation taking with them their baggage once it had been unloaded in the parking lot.

Merlin looked around. The building facing him was very attractive. It was red brick and yellow stone, a big square four storied building with two solid ends which possibly had attic rooms. The roof was grey slate and there were bay windows on two floors in the centre of the building. The property was surrounded by huge gardens and a high stone wall.

Once again, they came off the bus according to their colours and stood beside their luggage. Gawaine had lost his phone and Jacques did a quick check of the bus and handed it to him for which he received a smart, "Merci, Monsieur!" from Gawaine. He'd made another fan…

The new students were escorted into a small room off the main entry hall and told to sit as the Directeur would like to have a word with them.

M. Charles Dûperrex welcomed them in English saying, "It is an honour to have you with us for the next month. Your parents and guardians have entrusted you to the school and therefore, there will be certain rules to follow for your own safety and well-being.

"All student rooms are doubles with an ensuite. Each night you will sleep in the bed assigned to you. You may not change your room without the permission of the school matron. Every four students will have a former pupil as their contact person." Merlin took a minute to cross his fingers that theirs would be Leon. "I will now hand you over to your supervisor. He is my representative in the daily running of the school. Should you have problems, regardless of how insignificant, speak with him. He has had five years of summers with us and was specially chosen as an honourable and trustworthy person. You should feel free to approach any member of the staff if necessary or another supervisor if yours is busy at the moment.

"Bienvenue à L'Institut Thierry Quentin." Mr Dûperrex said.

There was a smattering of applause and the boys lined up to receive copies of the Rules and Regulations, a map of the building and the numbers of their rooms. Lance said, "I hope we're together, do you think they could put a cot in our room for Merlin?"

"I don't see why not said," said Gawaine, "They do in hotels."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He'd rather share with them than with a stranger but it was not to be as he was given his own room but when he looked out the window, all thoughts of being alone disappeared as straight in front of him across the garden and the village was the castle…his castle!

He finally looked around the room. There were two beds, two desks and chairs, two dressers, a little table with a television and a closet. Opening another door he found the bathroom, a shower, toilet and two sinks. He sat on the bed closest to the window and looked at his information packet. Lunch in the dining room was at one thirty today. He was hungry. He washed up, tried to make his mop of hair look less unruly and back-tracked to Gawaine and Lance's room.

The two of them look hot and bothered and he noticed that the room looked like a hurricane had hit it. "What happened?" he said.

Lance answered, "I was in the room first and I chose the bed near the window and then Gawaine said that he wanted it and I pushed him and…"

"Well, you'd better get tidied up as lunch starts in fifteen minutes. For heaven's sake, shake hands and get on with it!" He though, 'Well, at least I didn't have to fight for a bed!'

With minutes to spare, the three of them came down to the dining room. It was formal but they learned that it was only used for supper for the older students and they were shown a modern cafeteria in the basement. It was large and airy and the smells emanating from the kitchen had the three of them drooling. It was serve-yourself and seats were assigned on a table where Leon was eating with all the other red and gold boys. They had to introduce themselves and Merlin was so embarrassed when as he called out his name, someone said, "…and his roommate is King Arthur!" There were a few titters.

He saw Gawaine clench his fists and felt gratitude for that little show of friendship. But it was all right after that as Leon had walked over and said something to the older boy and he had blushed then later caught Merlin's eye, shrugged apologetically and gave him a little smile, mouthing 'Sorry! I'm Chas." Merlin nodded.

Lunch over, they again joined up with all the newbies and sat in a lecture hall waiting for staff introductions.

The professors were equally divided between men and women and the sports director looked like a football striker. Merlin was impressed, the tennis coach looked rather strict but the riding master had an open face and seemed a happy individual. The weapons instructor had yet to arrive. There was another older man at the head table and he introduced himself in perfect English as Dr. Gaius from Oxford.

Merlin thought, 'Oh shit!' He had a letter to deliver to him from his mother. He could have brought it to lunch with him.

The boys stood up and the staff mixed with them asking questions about their interests. Leon walked over with Dr. Gaius and said, "Sir, this is Merlin…"

Merlin looked up and was greeting with a warm smile, "So, you are Hunith's boy!" He shook Merlin's hand formally and then put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Have you met your roommate yet?"

"No, Sir, I don't even know if I will be having one."

"Oh, you will…" said Dr, Gaius as he thought, '…and then the fun and games will begin!'


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : TEA IN A PROFESSOR'S STUDY**

As advised, they spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and exploring the student areas of the house. Merlin sat in Gawaine's room waiting for Lance and him to clear it into some semblance of order. He was reading the history of the house where the first and second year students were staying. It had been a priory in the 1600's and was associated with the Benedictines. The land adjoined the Parish Church of Sainte-Sulpice originally built around 1060 not unlike the first chateau.

Merlin decided that he would be quite interested in visiting both the parish cemetery and the church. Gawaine and he and other Catholic students would be going there to Mass on Sundays while the school also had a non-denominational English service in one of the larger assembly rooms for other students.

He had studied the schedule and every morning classes began at eight a.m. He figured that as they were on the premises, no time had been allocated for travel. Lunch was at one o'clock and Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday afternoon were set aside for compulsory sports. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturday were excursion days. Sunday was an open day, the pupils could choose within reason, to do as they pleased. Every other Sunday afternoon, parents might visit.

Merlin suddenly realised that his mother was not going to be able to do that and then he remembered the letter for Dr. Gaius. "You guys, are taking too long. I'm going to start the tour by myself."

He returned to his room to get the letter. With the little map of the house in his hand, he tracked down the rooms allocated to Dr, Gaius on the top floor. He tapped hesitantly at the door and a gruff voice said, "Entrez!" Merlin peeked around the door and was pleasantly surprised at the size of the room and all the windows.

Dr. Gaius was at his desk and he looked up and smiled when he realised who his visitor was. "Merlin, what a lovely surprise! I was just going to make tea. Come and join me!"

Merlin wandered across the study and into an adjoining room set up as a sitting room. The kitchen off the sitting room was small but it looked functional and soon there was an electric kettle happily buzzing on the counter. "Do you take milk and sugar?" called Dr. Gaius over his shoulder.

Merlin was not paying any attention, he was glued to the window. Across the institute's gardens and the village was the chateau. The sun was shining on it and it appeared both white and golden in the same seconds. He came out of his reverie to Dr. Gaius saying, "It is quite spectacular isn't it? It's been around for years but not always looking like that. At one point, it was practically a ruin and then it was rebuilt in all its glory."

"Leon says that we will be taking courses there."

"That is right, Professor Geoffrey who teaches French History often uses the chateau to explain military fortifications as well a medieval life. But come on, let's leave the chateau where it is and have some tea."

Merlin was thrilled real tea and biscuits. He smiled, he loved Cadbury Fingers. Dr. Gaius motioned him to an armchair near the window and the two of them sat in comfortable silence.

"Oh, Sir, before I forget, I came here to give you this." Merlin put Hunith's letter on the table.

Dr. Gaius took it and smiled. "This will give me something to read if there is nothing on television tonight. How advanced if your French, Merlin?"

"Well, we began studying it when I was eight but our next door neighbour has a B&B and she puts up French students during the school year, so I hear a lot of French and I can even manage to understand some of it. But they have to speak slowly…"

"What made you want to come here for half of your summer holidays?"

"I didn't really know anything about it but one day, I got a letter, addressed only to me, telling me that there was a place here for me. There was a prospectus with it and I liked the subjects offered but then I realised that we, that is my mother and I, could never afford the travel expenses or the extras.

"She must know someone in France as she would often speak on the phone to them and… Did you know that she must be able to speak French as she was oui-ing and non-ing but it was too fast for me to understand? I do remember that one evening when she got off the phone she looked as if she was going to cry and then instead she smiled and said, 'Merlin, you're off to France for a month this summer.' Imagine that, Dr. Gaius, all of a sudden everything was possible."

Merlin glanced again at the chateau and Gaius smiled to himself. He'd made the right move, this boy was well worth sponsoring for a year at ITQ and if everything went as planned possibly another four after that. He had a brilliant mind and the fact that he'd been turned down at nine years old, only because of his age impressed the old professor.

He thought fondly of his friend Hunith and hoped maybe next year to have her join him for a little holiday when Merlin was here.

He intended to keep on eye on him, hoping he was accepted by the other boys in his level who could be two ages his senior. The staff all knew that he was under Dr. Gaius's protection and that that was the only way the administration would have accepted anyone so young.

"Have you made any friends here yet?"

"Well, I met Leon on the train from Liverpool and a boy called Gawaine and another one called Lance at the Eurostar station. Did you know that I don't have a roommate? I have a lovely room all to myself. Leon says that he's sure someone will arrive one of these days as there are so many boys who want to come that he didn't think that I would be alone long. I'm not complaining as I like it by myself, but it would be nice having someone to talk to at night once we have to return to our own rooms."

Suddenly, a bell sounded and Gaius looked up saying, "Fifteen minutes to supper. You have time to wash up and get to the salle-à-manger before all the food disappears."

Merlin stood and remembering his manners, said, "Thank you Dr. Gaius for seeing me and giving me tea."

"Merlin, my door will always be open to you, so don't be shy. You'll always be welcome. You can also just call me Gaius when we are together but in front of the staff and other pupils you must call me Dr. Gaius. Understood?"

Merlin grinned and glanced over his shoulder to make sure that they were alone and said, "Thank you, Gaius…Sir!"

Gaius laughed, "Go on with you now! Enjoy your supper and I think that there is an optional film after supper so, don't miss it."

Merlin stood and as he got to the door, turned and grinned back at the old man.

Gaius could hear his footsteps in the corridor and he said quietly, "Hunith, what have we got here?"

-0-0-

As he passed Gawaine and Lance's room, he knocked but no one answered. He continued down stairs and was surprised that he managed to get to the cafeteria without getting lost and having to backtrack. He waved at Gawaine and took a tray and went to choose something to eat. When he returned to the red and gold table, most of the places were taken but Leon beckoned him over and he happily sat beside him.

Out of the blue, someone started talking about riding. It was one of the optional sports and he had already ticked it off on a sheet showing his interest, as well as swimming. Football wasn't his sport as the ball just seemed to be able to go right through his feet but he did like baseball which he had played at his old school. He was also interested in archery and maybe even fencing but he had never held a sword, he corrected himself a foil and he really couldn't see himself being coordinated enough to manage a bow and arrow.

Leon said, "I think you are going to enjoy the film tonight, it's about castle defence."

"Our chateau's…?"

"No, but basically it would have been very similar." Leon had to smile, the boy was certainly drawn towards the crowning glory of this little village.

The film was good, it contained a lot of information and Rupert assured him that there was lots of information on the same subject in the school library. The boys went back to their floor, Gawaine and Lance returning to their room and Merlin walked around the corner to his. Merlin left the windows wide open in the room so that the castle could watch over him, as he dreamt of horses and knights, of a king, a prince and a manservant…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 : START AS YOU INTEND TO CONTINUE**

Slowly, Merlin settled into life in a boarding school. He was quite happy. He was in Premiere Classe-3 for the morning and worked hard at vocabulary, grammar, reading and writing all in French. He enjoyed it and was not adverse to trying to speak the language. His teacher Mlle Martin was happy with his effort and had hopes that within no time, he'd be going up to the PC-4 level.

The school catered for students who had little knowledge of the language, to those who had often holidayed in France and had picked up quite a bit. All Level One students were split into as many French groups as needed to match their ability.

Merlin was separated from his red/gold group in his morning classes but he'd hooked up with Jacob and Sam. Gawaine was one level ahead of him and Lance was one level below. He was determined to catch up with Gawaine who had a very nonchalant attitude to the written word, explaining that as long as he could order a meal and a beer, he was quite satisfied. However, his professor assured him that _he_ was not and that ordering beers in France would have to wait for a few years. The class laughed and Gawaine happily joined in.

He had told them the story at lunch and Merlin had wished that he was already in that class as it sounded more fun.

Lance was non-committal about his morning classes. He had a flair for maths and had been accepted by the Club des Mathématiques, he was the only Level One student to be approached. Gawaine's comment to this was not positive as he offered his condolences which ended up in a shoving match.

"Merlin, I'm going to ask if I can move into your room," said Lance.

"What and leave me all alone?" Gawaine countered. "Anyway, you'd have to pack and it will take weeks to get all our belongings straightened out."

Merlin just laughed at the two of them. He knew that Lance had no intention of moving now that he was settled and he was happy to have them just around the corner. His room was actually larger than theirs and could have in a pinch taken another bed.

He had found out that he had been accepted by the Club de Photographie. He was excited; he'd brought his favourite camera with him. Now, he was thrilled to learn that he would also be allowed to use cameras owned by the school.

Merlin loved nature and had always entered the Regional Photo Contest in his school district and had, more often than not, received Highly Recommended notations. One year, he had submitted a photo of an owl, with talons outstretched reaching for its prey and had won the Junior Division. That was the money which had purchased his pride and joy, his SLR/digital camera.

His schoolmates had expected him to buy a new bike or at least new runners. But no, with his mother's approval, he had approached the leader of the local Student's Camera Club and together they had decided upon a camera which Merlin could manage. He glanced at it as it sat on the shelf above his head, remembering that it was full of photos of the chateau at all times of the day and even night when it was bathed in the orange glow of the village street lights.

Gawaine was amused by Merlin and his camera. "After all," he said, "If you have a phone why did you need a camera?"

Merlin looked at him as an elderly uncle might his young nephew as he said, "One day, Gawaine, when you are little older and smarter, I will explain the difference."

Gawaine just laughed saying, "…and one day, I will explain a lot of things to you!"

-0-0-

Monday afternoons were Merlin's favourite. Following lunch, equitation classes were held at a local stable. Both Gawaine and Lance had signed up with him. Gawaine was the most adventurous but he was soon put in his place by M. Roland who told him that he was not on the prairies and it was unnecessary to yell 'Yippee!' every time he managed to get his horse out of a walk. Gawaine didn't take any offence and smiled happily while the class had a good laugh. Merlin had practically fallen off laughing at the teacher's quick response.

The first class was a basic placement test to see which horses they would be paired with and Merlin's ability, quiet ways and seeming connection to the horses merited him one of the better mounts. He changed his mount for a little grey mare and a bond was formed, barring any accidents La Mouette was his for the season. He would also be switched from Mondays to Wednesdays as he was in a higher group.

Lance was also a beginner, but paid much more attention to the teacher and Merlin could see him progressing further than Gawaine who was currently stuck in the corner of the outside riding arena as his horse sampled the local greenery.

"But, Sir…"

"En français, s'il vous plait, M. Gawaine!"

Gawaine said hesitantly, "Est-il possible que…le 'power steering'…ne fonctione pas…on this model?"

Merlin saw the riding instructor hide a smile but with the threat that maybe Gawaine needed to start off on a leading rein, the chunky chestnut, called Le Grand Orange was shuttled around and made its way back to the group, happily finishing off a mouthful of leaves.

Soon it was time to return the horses to their stalls and the saddles and bridles to the tack room. Today there would be no tack cleaning done but in future, the students would be expected to do it, if theirs was the last class of the day.

The three of them made their way back to the school. "So, how did you like riding, Gawaine?"

"Merlin, it has to be the stupidest way to get around. Give me a good bike any day, at least it isn't attracted to every bush it sees!"

-0-0-

After supper that night, an announcement was made that all level one students, on Tuesday afternoon would begin their excursions with a tour of the village of Pierrefonds. They would be allowed to pick their own speed but the course had to be completed by supper and no time extensions would be given. One of the boys wanted to know what would happen if you fell and broke you leg would you still miss supper. The sports' teacher, obviously one of those poor souls with no sense of humour said, "Yes!"

They would each be given a map with a list of questions. They had to find out the information or do basic tasks. Their group supervisors would be either accompanying them or placed in various positions along the course to see that no one ended up lost, intentionally or unintentionally! There were various check points and then as a treat, if they presented their signed question sheet at the little picnic snack bar, they were eligible to receive a drink and a free ice cream.

Gawaine said for Merlin's benefit, "But ice-cream and beer don't mix!"

Merlin grinned at Gawaine, shoving his elbows into his side. Gawaine started to theatrically fall all over but then caught Leon's disapproving glare and they both returned to the subject at hand.

Merlin had done some orienteering so for him this would be child's play. He had an almost photographic memory and he could visualise some of the buildings in the questionnaire from his studying of the information about the village in the library.

-0-0-

They were dismissed, to return to their own rooms or their group public-areas. The red/gold lounge was a large room on the main floor with a large screen television, suitable for viewing their favourite sports teams. An alcove library and a small kitchen equipped with vending machines, comfy sofas and armchairs completed the interior. Naturally it was shared with all red/gold levels so oftentimes just as you got comfortable, a fourth year student would appear and turf you out of your chair. There was an obvious hierarchy but everyone was welcome even if they had to sit on the hard chairs against the wall.

Lance decided to make it a quest to visit each of the group's private lounges. "Are you allowed?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Well, I'm not going to steal anything, just have a peek. Anyway, I have until the end of the course to accomplish that."

"I bet they all look the same, why wouldn't they? Unless one of the groups unbeknownst to us, are actually the sons of millionaires and the like, then theirs might be different with a full kitchen, maids and even a short order cook."

The other two just shook their heads at Gawaine's ideas. Suddenly, Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of one of the seniors. "Hey, kid! That's my chair vacate it!"

Merlin immediately jumped up not really offended but maybe a little surprised. Gawaine however took it differently challenging the older boy with, "Don't see any reservation sign on it!" He walked over and inspected the chair. "No, not a one! Are you sure that it is your chair?"

"Boys, we have a smart aleck in our midst." He swung to punch Gawaine in the arm but Gawaine's arms came up to block the punch and the next thing, the older boy was being backed up and landed with a plop in the desired chair.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight and your landing, Sir!" said Gawaine, turning on his heel, he left the room followed by Lance and Merlin.

There was a roar and they heard someone say, "You asked for that Roger. Just be thankful Leon was not around."

Merlin had one wish and that was to see the interior of his own room as soon as possible. However, as they were passing Gawaine's, Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him in with them.

Gawaine grinned at them both non-apologetically and said, "What?"

Lance said, "Gawaine, we haven't been here at week and already you have taken on one of the seniors. Our lives are now going to be a misery."

"We've got Leon, he'll look after us."

"Leon and Rupert were not hired as your own private body guards," added Merlin. "…and anyway, I don't intend to get expelled. This course is really important to me. It's an opportunity and I don't intend to miss out on it."

"Me either!" added Lance.

"Come on, I didn't hurt him, he landed on the chair the only thing hurt were his feelings…"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : ORIENTEERING IN A VILLAGE**

Morning classes were over and they'd eaten lunch. All the first year boys were gathered in front of the main building, wearing tabards not unlike a sports number bib, just black and white with the institute's logo. A sports director handed out their maps, pencils and question sheets reminding them that they were wearing the colours of ITQ and any unruly behaviour would be reported.

Lance felt sure that a tour of the village was not exactly what his parent's had understood as an excursion but Gawaine told him that you had to start somewhere and it was unlikely that they would have been set free in the city of Paris.

A whistle sounded and they were off, accompanied by the cries of 'Bon Voyage' from some of the older boys.

It was a very straightforward route, out of the gates and turn up the hill past the church to the cemetery. There they had to find a specific gravestone and write the dates of birth and death, then continuing up the road until the second intersection. Turn north west to find a sheep farm and list the crops growing in three fields was the next challenge. The course would bring them around the end of the lake, identifying at least two types of wildfowl, and finally back into Pierrefonds village itself, picking out various buildings including the post-office, three restaurants, two hotels and a war memorial. Then, their final goal would be the snack bar before returning to the school.

Merlin was walking along quite happily, it was clear and dry and the sun wasn't too hot. He knew that his mother would have enjoyed this walk. They often went on walks on the moors together whenever she could spare the time. He hoped that he would see wildlife, especially hawks. He had his camera around his neck just in case.

Gawaine was complaining that he could have taken a taxi to see the sights. He thought to himself, 'Or even better hopped on 'le petit train' which circled the village for the tourists.' Lance oblivious to the conversation, was working out a mathematical problem posed at the Math Club's last meeting. It was a challenge and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

They were amongst the first ones to the cemetery and scattered to find the name Mme Aurelie Drolet. Finally Lance found it, copied the information and kept it under his hat, found the other two and they were the first to leave with the dates on their question sheet.

"Hey, I'll give you five euro for the dates or even the location of the gravesite," Sam said.

Gawaine grinning, gave him the finger and followed Merlin and Lance up the road.

It was quite a hike to the second turn off but easy because the road only went north. It was flat with smooth shoulders and they decided to put some distance between themselves and the rest of the mob so they jogged along.

Lance smelled the sheep first and turning to Merlin said, "Sheep Ahoy! Little Bo-Peep and her friends are around here somewhere." They walked by the farm lane first but then retraced their steps. Lots of fields, so they chose something easy like the yellow rape-seed, soft green oats and what Gawaine assured them was potatoes, green leaves with little whitish mauve blossoms.

"You'd better be right."

"I promise, Lance, I've seen enough potato fields around my grandparent's place..."

They nodded at Michael one of the senior supervisors and Gawaine asked him where the closest bus stop was. He just laughed and told them to keep walking.

They could now go cross country by the walking trails and follow around the lake or stick to Bois du Haucourt and meet up with one of the main roads. Because they also needed wildfowl sightings, they chose the former.

Merlin said, "Can't either of you make less noise. Now just stand still and listen!"

Lance said, "Ducks!" Merlin nodded.

Gawaine not looking where he was going stepped off a little rise and only saved himself from going right into the lake. There was a loud flapping of wings and some coarse croaking like an old man with a cough and a huge bird lifted out of the reeds to the left of them. "What the shit was that?" he said, trying to pull up his wet socks.

Merlin laughed, "A heron, Silly…!"

"Well, I wouldn't like to come across one of those at night as I made my way around the lake."

"…and why exactly would you be coming around the lake at night?"

"I might have been out on a date." The other two just laughed.

"Not to worry, herons roost in trees but in the dark can actually sound really strange if they are disturbed. Not unlike something prehistoric."

"Or mythical…" said Lance. "It's better to be a country boy when you are wandering around in the dark as not so many things will give you a heart attack."

Gawaine didn't thank him for those words of advice, just wished that he was back at home with dry feet listening to the traffic hum by on the main road at the bottom of his street.

"That's the wildfowl done so we can now get on the main road and maybe hitch a lift into town."

"We can't because there are still a few questions about buildings on a road called Beaudon."

"Merlin, you sound like one of those annoying tour directors. 'To the left is the Imperial Garden, to the right is the Imperial Dwelling, ahead is a statue of the Imperial One himself." Lance laughed and Merlin smiled. He had a feeling that they were going to lose Gawaine before the day was out.

Then they ran into trouble. They had to backtrack as their only option was to sneak up someone's private garden to get to the road.

"We'll be reported," said Lance, "We stick out a mile with these bibs. Let's go back to the intersecting trail and read the signposts."

Dutifully they trooped back. Gawaine assuring them that he really didn't mind the water squelching around in his runners. The suggestion that the next time he wear wellington boots was the only sympathy he got from Lance.

They soon realised that there were other students on the trail with them. One group assured them, that there were always lots of ducks down near the end of the lake. 'Hope there is also a heron…' thought Merlin.

Jake and Sam joined them and they were busy talking and didn't see Gawaine fall behind. When Merlin noticed he wasn't with them, he figured that he'd taken off his shoes to wring out his socks, so he just kept walking.

They met up with Rupert who was stationed on the paved road so that none of them accidentally set out for Paris.

It was actually fun in a larger group and soon they were walking on the road along the lake. They had all waved at sightseeing tourists riding 'le petit train'. Then, they were on their way to the château and had passed one hotel. Someone pointed out the post-office ahead. Unlucky for many, there were birds near the end of the lake but only ducks. One enterprising soul wondered if the swan paddle boat would count.

The end of their little outing was in sight. Just along the main road past another hotel which they added to their lists, was the courtyard where they would find the war memorial. As they turned back to go to the little snack bar, 'le petit train' again came by and stopped in the main square.

People got off and Merlin was sure that he'd seen Gawaine. He watched carefully and sure enough as the train pulled away, Gawaine was standing in the square looking a little windblown with his bib haphazardly pulled over his shoulders. He kept glancing at his sheet and checking the buildings.

Merlin loped over to him and said, "Gawaine, can you never do anything you're told?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he flicked back his hair and said, "But, Merlin, have pity on me, my feet were wet."

"I hope no one else saw you. Leon has already asked me where you were and I said that you hadn't arrived yet."

"Let's sit on the steps there and I can write in all the answers I missed." He worked for a little while and when he was finished he said, "Let's go and get a beer! …and, Merlin, I think you'd like the little train maybe we could do it again tomorrow."

Merlin just shook his head, Gawaine was a lot of fun but he didn't intend to let him get him into trouble with the staff. Leon checked their names off a list and they joined Lance. Merlin had blackberry ice cream and a soda but Gawaine chose 'Rhum et Raisin'. "I would have settled for beer ice cream but they didn't have any," he confided.

Together the three of them made their way back up to ITQ. They had time to shower and change and then it would be supper time.

That evening, there was a meeting of all the students who had completed the course. The sports director asked if anyone had found out something interesting. Gawaine said quietly to the boys around him, "The lake is wet and wet shoes squelch!" Merlin just smiled and shook his head…

The director looked over in to their direction but another soul wanted to share the information about a certain breed of dog which he had seen, so his mind was distracted.

Nightfall descended on Pierrefonds and nineteen tired boys fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 : A ROOMATE ON THE HORIZON**

Things did settle down, a few of the other first level students looked warily at Gawaine. He was obviously a trouble maker and not anyone to be trifled with but Merlin and Lance stood beside him. Merlin sure that most of it was bravado that was until he saw Gawaine in the fencing classes the following Friday.

The first session was mostly taken up with positions. Merlin knew that he was never going to be able to stand still long enough to hold them properly. They would finally be given a foil but to begin with it more resembled ballet class. The students were then gathered on the floor and the fencing master asked if anyone had ever fenced. Gawaine nonchalantly raised his arm. The master's asking if he would like to show a few examples of his ability, had Gawaine rising to his feet.

Merlin's eyes almost popped out of his head. Gawaine knew what he was doing. The master looked impressed and handed him a blunt foil and took one himself. The class was mesmerised as the almost thirteen year old, stood proud and tall and matched all the master's movements. The master lowered his foil and bowed and the boy did the same. Merlin and Lance saw their friend in a new light as did the fencing master who put his hand around Gawaine's shoulders and said, "I think that a more advanced level would suit you better."

Gawaine quite composed said, "Merci, Monsieur!"

The class was dismissed and all the level one boys flocked to Gawaine but Gawaine didn't really want their admiration, he just wanted to wander back to the main building with Merlin and Lance.

"Where, did you learn to fence?" Lance wanted to know.

"My uncle is a member of the British Olympic team and all the kids in our family learn how to fence. I think one day, he would like to see one of us take our place with him in the sport."

"I saw it on the BBC televised Olympic Events last summer, but they all looked like spacemen, hooked up to the mother ship."

Gawaine laughed, "That's the uniform; it's to protect the fencers and the cords are wires connected to a computer that register the hits."

Merlin said, "Gawaine, you could have been one of the knights in the château!"

Grinning, the fencer yelled, "En garde!" grabbing Merlin off his feet and swinging him around. "Oof! You're heavier than you look…"

Merlin took off and the others raced after him.

-0-0-

Later that evening, they were sitting in the empty students' lounge, when Lance said, "So, Merlin, what secret ability do you have?"

For a second, Merlin heart stopped and he felt sure that he was going to blush, this was too close for comfort. "Nothing really, I can do a few things all right, like riding and swimming, but I'm a duffer at anything which has balls. I was asked to leave my football team and my tennis classes were cancelled and my mother even received a refund!"

Lance smiled, there was something special about this boy and he was glad that he'd ended up in the red/gold group with him.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and Gawaine's nemesis and some of his friends strutted in. "So, I heard that we have an Olympic calibre fencer, in our midst. Guess you can parry and thrust with the best of them."

The older students snickered and Gawaine went red. He turned to Merlin and Lance saying, "Let's get out of here!"

Merlin followed him out the door to the sound of the senior saying, "Let me know, anytime you want to practice!"

"What was that all about?" asked Merlin. "It didn't make any sense. Why were some of them laughing?"

"It was nothing," said Gawaine.

"Well, I think it's great that you know how to fence and I'm sure Monsieur Pierre was pleased as well."

"Don't worry!" said Lance, a little bit more understanding of what had been insinuated. "I'm sure nothing will come of it." He slipped his arm around Gawaine's shoulders and the three of them made their way back to their own rooms.

Merlin as he rounded the corner was surprised to see the housekeeping cart outside his room. He knew that once a fortnight their rooms would be cleaned and it was their responsibility to have everything put away so that the cleaners were not tidying just cleaning. He was surprisingly neat. He knew that apart from some laundry on the bathroom floor, his bed was made and nothing was in the way.

He walked into the room, and the cleaner nodded at him. He was remaking the other bed in Merlin's room and checking that the cupboard and chest of drawers were empty. He said, "New boy...come bientôt…" Merlin smiled and nodded.

He knew that keeping this big room to himself for the duration of the summer was unlikely but he had almost forgotten that it was to be a shared room. Gosh, he hoped he liked the other boy. Maybe he would be fun like Gawaine and Lance. 'Well,' he thought, 'Now, I get to meet the missing red/gold in our level.' He realised that the cleaner was talking to him again and pointing to a folded piece of paper on his desk.

"Professor Gaius était ici. Il vous a laissé un message."

Merlin nodded and said, "Merci!" and picked up the sheet. Opening it, he was surprised to see that Gaius wanted to see him after supper.

-0-0-

Once they had eaten and Leon had nodded at them that they could go, Merlin left his friends saying that he had a meeting with Dr. Gaius.

"Hope you're not in trouble, tomorrow is Saturday and we are going by bus to Compèigne to tour their castle and the WWI Armistice site. Professor Geoffrey will be cross if you miss it as you are the one always asking all the questions about it."

Merlin smiled, true he was really interested in the excursion and he was sure that whatever Gaius wanted him for wasn't anything bad, maybe he'd heard from his mother.

He tapped on the door and was told to come in. Gaius was doing dishes and a smell of pizza was in the room.

"Couldn't be bothered eating with the staff so I sent out for pizza." He went to the stove and slipped a slice on a plate and handed it to Merlin, "Got space for this after your supper? I've had plenty and I'm ready for a coffee. Eat up! Do you want anything to drink?"

Merlin shook his head, the pizza smelled heavenly. It reminded him of home and the little restaurant where his mother and he sometimes ate after a day's shopping. Gaius smiled as Merlin took a bite and practically melted… he kept bustling around the kitchen and finally joined Merlin at the table.

"Well, I bet you're wondering what I wanted to see you about." Merlin nodded; eyes wide, as his mouth was stuffed.

"Your roommate will be arriving Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, the cleaner was remaking the bed and checking out things."

"Every so often the founders make a decision to bring in for the course a boy who…well, the only way to explain it is, a boy who through his behaviour in the face of adversity has come to their attention. Your roommate is such a boy." Merlin listened. Gaius smiled and continued. "This new boy, has had to endure some very difficult things over the last two years. He will be arriving by car with a…what I will refer to as a 'shadow', a man who will stay at the institute and be available to give extra help if ever needed."

"Will they be putting another bed in my room?"

Gaius smiled, "No he will sleep in one of the upstairs rooms, but be here as long as Arthur stays."

"Arthur! His name is Arthur? Oh, Gaius, already people have been making fun about my name saying that my roommate would be King Arthur and now it's come true. What am I going to do?"

Gaius's heart went out to the youngster. "Nothing, Merlin! There is nothing to do when the other boys meet Arthur, they will consider it is just a coincidence that you are rooming together. Anyway, it will be a ten day wonder then everyone will no longer see it as strange."

But Merlin wasn't sure. "Could Lance maybe room with him? He's nice and kind and I could move in with Gawaine."

"No, Arthur, you will stay in your original room and Arthur will join you there."

"What's wrong with him Gaius?"

"Nothing now, just something very sad happened in his life and he has taken some time to get over it."

"What happens if he hates me on sight?

"Merlin, has any intelligent person ever hated you on sight?" The boy shook his head. "See, you'll be fine and Leon will be keeping a special eye on the two of you. I last met Arthur two years ago when he was your age. He impressed me then and I'm sure that he has continued maturing into a likable fellow."

"What happened to him, Gaius?"

"That is not for me to say. Arthur will probably tell you in his own time. I just wanted to let you know that should he appear standoffish that is quite all right and you know that it isn't because of you. You're a friendly soul and even Gawaine in his own way is good. But, I'd like you to be a buffer between the two of them to begin with. You three were chosen to make up the red/gold group just as Leon was brought back for that reason.

"This conversation is just between you and me but I will be talking to Leon later this evening. Now, get on your way. You have a full day with Geoffrey tomorrow. Enjoy yourself and, Merlin, don't worry…"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 : MEMORIES OF WAR **

After a late breakfast on Saturday morning, the smaller of the institute's buses took the nineteen first year students and four seniors including Leon and Rupert to Compèigne. The first stop was the historical museum and château; Professor Geoffrey had done a good job of preparing them. Certainly, the château was attractive but Merlin felt that it couldn't compare to 'his chateau' in Pierrefonds. Its history was interesting but it was the vintage car and carriage displays which were the boys' favourites.

Gawaine wanted to know if they would have a test on what they had seen and Geoffrey said, "Only if you don't behave!" The others laughed relieved as they had the same thought but were less willing to speak out.

Lunchtime saw them picnicking in a forest. The site was great and Merlin spent time taking photos. This was the forest which had stags, deer and even wild boar but he knew that his chances of seeing them, was unlikely with a group of noisy boys. He did manage to get a shot of a fox disappearing into a thicket with a rabbit in its mouth. He'd like to come back on a horse. It would be great. He smiled thinking that Gawaine might prefer his bike.

Lunch finished. The group then became serious as they would be visiting the clearing where the train carriage had stood in which the Armistice of 1918 was signed. They walked to it down a long path and Merlin's breath was almost taken away by the large red stone Alsace-Lorraine monument. The large sword hanging above the crumpled dead eagle with outstretched wings really shook him. 'Don't let me cry!' he thought. His mind flashed to his mother and her great-grandfather who had died in France. He froze; he heard the cannons, the young men crying and the horses screaming. He could smell the blood and the fear. He put his hands over his ears.

Leon was the first to notice his actions and he came over. He put his hand on his shoulder saying, "It all right, Merlin, it had that affect on me when I first saw it…"

Merlin wiped away a tear; he looked up into Leon's face, "It's so real! Please, don't tell anyone, not even Rupert…"

"Take some deep breaths. Say a little prayer for all the soldiers and then maybe take some photos, I'm sure your mother would like to see them."

It helped taking photos, seeing the site through his viewfinder and planning his shots seemed to work. His heart went back to normal and the stillness in the clearing seemed to settle his nerves. The whole site was interesting with its rail lines and the museum had old black and white photos of the signing and a replica of the Maréchel Foch's railway carriage which had been used.

The boys were allowed into the gift shop and some bought little models of the train carriage and the monument. However, Merlin had on his camera and in his heart all the souvenirs he needed.

-0-0-

After supper that night there was a showing of an educational documentary to tie in with their visit. Surprisingly, quite a few of the older students came to see it as well. Merlin sat cuddled up on one of the big sofas with Lance and Gawaine, whose comments stopped him from becoming too sad.

By the time he was in bed, he realised that this would be the last night that he could do what he wanted in his room without asking permission. He got out of bed and threw the windows wide open. He ran over all the happenings of the day and knew that no matter how much of a baby he was, Leon understood. He felt asleep to the breeze in the trees…

…_and the roar of cannons. He had become separated from his commanding officer and recognised no one. He was shoved from pillow to post and ended up sitting in the mud his eyes seeing but not understanding what he saw; a mud filled canteen, a bullet ridden helmet, an abandoned gun, an empty pair of boots, bloodied, still laced with socks in them and…rats._

_The guns started again and he could hear the officer and sergeant's whistles but he couldn't find them. Soldiers were climbing ladders and he was pushed towards one and his boots slipped on the mud covered rungs. He reached the top and it was a mess of shell holes, barbed wire, blackened tree stumps, abandoned rifles…and bodies. The cry went up to retreat and he started walking backwards mesmerised by what he was seeing._

_He passed a fallen soldier who looked at him and without a second thought he reached for him and got his arm under his and pulled him to his feet. He looked at him, he had no helmet, his face was muddy but the crown of his head was blond. He had a grotesque scar down one side of his head. His eyes seemed dead but his hand felt warm. They reached the ladder but it was too slow going, so he slid over the side into the trench, pulling the other soldier with him._

_He landed in the mud almost suffocated by the soldier's weight. He cleared his nose and mouth of mud and sat upright, pulling the other soldier so he lay against his chest. He hung onto him for dear life and heard him cry,"Mummy!"_

_There was an almighty flash of light and mud and body-parts came raining down. He knew nothing but that he had someone who needed him so he hung on tight to his 'buddy'…_

He awoke to the sound of the matins bells. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest and his first thought was for the other soldier…but he was alone. No trench, no mud, no guns just the soothing sounds of the bells, he rolled out of bed. Today was Sunday and he needed to go to church.

If anyone had been paying attention to anyone else in church, they would have seen a young dark haired boy with his head in his hands talking to God. Pouring out his soul, praying for all the soldiers and especially for the one he had been with. He would never forget that dream or the other man. He would never be able to find out who he was but he prayed for his 'unknown soldier'.

Mass started and he listened recognising some of the words. He knew he had a long way to go in French but at least he knew what was happening and when the final words were said, 'Allez dans la paix du Christ.' He answered, "Amen."

He saw Gaius and they walked slowly back for breakfast. Merlin's nightmare was forgotten, just a warm reminiscence of the young soldier remained. He told Gaius about his trip but didn't mention what he had experienced when he was there. That was a secret between Leon and him.

-0-0-

"Where were you? Your room was empty."

"I went to early Mass."

"Why?" said Gawaine.

"I couldn't sleep and as I was up, I decided to go."

"You should have woken me up, we could have gone together."

"Yes? …and have been boxed around the ears because you missed some of your beauty sleep?"

"I'm going to send an e-mail to my mother. I'll be in the computer lab when you get back." Then he said something which even surprised him, "Say a prayer for me, Gawaine."

Gawaine turned, "You all right? Anyone else you'd like me to pray for?"

Merlin smiled, "Yes, my mother and an unknown soldier!"

"Has anyone ever told you, you're nuts?" Merlin shook his head so Gawaine continued "Allow me to be the first one! See you in the lab in an hour."

Merlin went to the computer lab with Lance and they sent long e-mails to their parents. Lance told him, "My father expects a long e-mail every Sunday. He is quite strict and expects me to do well this summer taking advantage of the great opportunity which I have been given." His family consisted of his parents, three brothers and two sisters. He was the baby of the family.

"Some baby!" Merlin said. "It's just my mother and me now…"

Lance didn't pry any further but said, "Are we taking 'le petit train' today?"

"If it's not rainy. I think it would be great, we get to go all around town and up to the château so I'll be able to take exterior photos."

Merlin gave his mother a censored account of his visit to Compèigne and the war memorials. No need getting her upset.

-0-0-

The trip on the train was a great success. They toured around the village seeing special historic homes and finally turned toward the castle. They entered through the green door and made their way along the base of the castle right around it to the parking area on top. The train stopped for people to get off to visit the castle but the boys stayed on. As ITQ students they would be receiving passes to allow them to visit as often as they wanted in their free time.

Gawaine said, "We could pay to go in or we could save out money and have something to eat."

They made their way back down to the village and bid 'Au Revoir!' to the friendly driver and a few other tourists from England. One young girl couldn't believe that Gawaine actually lived in Pierrefonds. Gawaine led her on about how he lived here all year and was visiting his friends who had had to do summer school as their work wasn't up to par. Lance was getting slightly annoyed but Merlin thought it was hilarious until the girl's father gave the three of them the evil eye.

Soon their free day was over and they returned to the institute for an afternoon snack before getting ready for supper. Suddenly it hit Merlin, that tonight he wouldn't be alone in his room, Arthur would have arrived.

Supper over, Merlin had some French translations to do. He had been put up into Gawaine's level who said that he would get up early tomorrow because he wanted to see the Sunday night movie.

Merlin left him and went upstairs, his room door was open and a man in a dark suit was putting things away in the extra wardrobe. He turned and smiled. Merlin nodded and his eyes drifted to the figure standing in the window, a blond boy with short hair. The man said, "Arthur?"

The boy turned and Merlin hung onto the door jamb, running down the boy's head was a scar…the very same scar as the man in his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**C****HAPTER 10 :** **DAMAGED GOODS**

The adult introducing himself as Miles said, "You must be Merlin and this is Arthur."

Merlin turned and smiled at the other boy but received no recognition. Miles said, "Arthur has had a tiring day. We left early this morning and were delayed by customs." Merlin glanced at Arthur but it was as if he had not even heard what was being said.

"This is certainly a spacious room, nothing like the dormitory I lived in when I was at school," said Miles smiling at Merlin,

"It has a wonderful view of the château, doesn't it, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur glared at him and walked over and threw himself on the other bed.

Merlin thought, 'Oh Great! A real friendly type and a chatter-box to boot!'

Miles continued putting away Arthur's clothes and Merlin noticed a collection of pill bottles on the top shelf of the wardrobe.

Trying to be friendly, he said, "I have a little French homework to do before I turn in. Hope the light won't annoy you."

There was a grunt from the bed and Miles walked into the bathroom returning with a glass of water. Shaking pills into his hand, he gave them to Arthur who swallowed them obediently. 'Great!' thought Merlin, 'A prescription drug addict!' Immediately, he felt rotten as Arthur had glanced at him shyly as he swallowed the various pills.

Miles then handed Arthur his pyjamas, slippers, toothpaste and brush telling him to go into the bathroom and change. "Your soap, facecloth and towel are there." The boy took the offered articles and left.

Walking across the room to Merlin's desk, Miles said, "He's usually not such a zombie but he didn't eat on schedule today and his medication was not taken." Noticing Merlin's worried look, he said, "He won't hurt you, he'll just withdraw into his shell. Gaius said to tell you that he will explain it more to you later this week. I'm in one of the master's rooms on the next floor" He handed Merlin a brand new iPhone and said, "My number is entered in it. If you need to talk, call me at anytime. I also took the liberty of putting Gaius's number in as…"

At that moment, Arthur walked out of the bathroom and without saying a word, walked to his bed, got in and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Goodnight, Arthur!" Miles said, but all the two of them heard was silence. "Well, I'll be going now, I'll do Arthur's medications before breakfast. Goodnight, Merlin! It was nice meeting you."

Merlin knew that his translations would not be up to par for tomorrow's classes. He couldn't concentrate. What in heaven's name, was he doing with a psycho as a roommate? He walked to the window looking at the château and for the first time in ten days, it didn't fill him with wonder.

Slipping into bed, he realised that Arthur must have been asleep as he could hear his steady breathing.

-0-O-0-

He shot up in bed; it was still dark. He'd been having a nightmare and the same young soldier was clasped in his arms and he again had said, "Mummy!"

Merlin turned over, it would now take him time to fall asleep. He could see the reflections from the street lights in the village. He imagined the same lights illuminating the château with their orange glow. He was drifting off when he heard his roommate mumble something. He strained his ears and heard the same word 'Mummy?' but this time there was more as the boy sobbed, "Mummy, don't leave me. Please!"

In a crowded dormitory, it would have been funny and the boys would have ribbed the speaker unmercifully but the anguish in his voice took away any humour. Merlin felt shivers running up his back and his first reaction was to go and comfort the other boy but he was shy. He didn't know him, if it had been Lance or Gawaine, he would have felt comfortable waking them up to get them out of the dream or whatever it was but…he didn't know his roommate and he decided that staying in his own bed made more sense.

Slowly, as the sky over the château started to lighten making the orange glow of the street lamps disappear, Merlin fell asleep.

-0-0-

Arthur followed Merlin down to the cafeteria. He chose a selection of food and joined him at the table with Lance and Gawaine.

'This ought to go well,' thought Merlin as Arthur had not said one word so far this morning. Miles had given him his pills and all he had done was grunt. Miles had spoken with Merlin but nothing not even a peep out of Arthur.

Gawaine said, "So, you're the illusive fourth member of our red/gold group. Nice to meet you...I'm Gawaine."

Arthur turned and said, "...and I'm Arthur."

Gawaine then introduced Lance. Arthur smiled and shook his hands across the table and started to eat his breakfast.

Lance said, "...and what do you think of your roommate, the youngest member of our group?"

Arthur made no comment. Merlin felt rotten. He had done nothing to Arthur to deserve being ignored. It made him feel insecure and suddenly homesick.

Leon's arrival broke the uncomfortable situation. "So, Merlin, your roommate has arrived," putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder, he leaned across the table to shake hands with Arthur. "I'm Leon, the red/gold contact person. Is everything all right with your room?"

"Yes, thank you. Everything is great."

"Well, Merlin will be able to answer any of your questions." He turned and said, "Won't you Merlin?"

Merlin lost for words, nodded and Leon noticed his lack of enthusiasm.

Leon was called away by John and he glanced back at Merlin. Something was wrong.

Breakfast over, they returned to their rooms to get their books. Arthur talked to Gawaine all the way up the stairs, agreeing that he'd drop by on the way down as three of them were in the same French level.

Lance looked at Merlin and smiled encouragingly, like Leon he had picked up on the coolness between the roommates. As they made their way downstairs, Lance said quietly, "It's only his first day, he probably feels a little unsure."

"But he doesn't have to be rude, does he?"

-0-0-

Monday morning classes went well. Arthur it turned out was bilingual and Merlin was surprised that he wasn't bumped up into classes with the third year students but he wasn't. He and Gawaine fooled around and Mlle Martin glared at the former but seemed to forgive Arthur's behaviour. Merlin decided it was because he was a new boy and had that awful scar on his head.

Merlin was daydreaming, well actually trying to remember his dream about the injured soldier. There was something he was forgetting. He wasn't paying any attention and Mlle Martin in the end came over and clapped her hands in front of his face to bring him back to the present, he jumped and knew he was blushing but all she said was, "Nice to have you back with us, Merlin, obviously someone didn't get enough sleep last night!"

Arthur glanced at him but Merlin couldn't read the expression on his face. The others grinned at him and Gawaine managed to slap him on the back saying. "Leading a private life which we don't know about, eh Merlin!"

And as the class broke out laughing, Mlle Martin said, "Gawaine, ça suffit!"

Class was over and they had one half hour free before lunch. Gawaine got a football and they spent time kicking it around. Of course, Arthur was quite capable, Lance was mediocre and Merlin, well Merlin was Merlin. Arthur said something to Gawaine and he nodded. Merlin was sure that they were discussing him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention.

Lunch was better, he sat between Gawaine and Lance and Arthur was happy talking to Jacob and Sam who were at the same table. Leon made eye contact as he handed out the team lists for the tennis lessons but Merlin ducked his head. He couldn't stand anyone being kind to him, he was too upset.

At two o'clock, the twenty first year students went to the tennis courts and started batting balls around. Arthur showed that he was quite capable and soon he and three other boys including Gawaine were in a netted area working with an automatic ball machine. While Merlin was still trying to figure out why for the third Monday in a row, his racket seemed to have a hole in it. He thought roll on Wednesday when he could ride La Mouette, the Seagull or Gully as he thought of her.

The class was over as the players put their rackets on the benches and then did a compulsory lap around the track. Merlin smiled, run he could and he stayed with the faster group the whole way. He returned to pick up his racket and return it to its place and someone said, "You're fast!"

He spun around but only Gawaine and Arthur were there and he realised that Arthur had finally spoken to him.

But it didn't last as by the evening meal he was again left out of the conversation even though Lance did his hardest to keep him involved. They left the cafeteria and walked to the common room and Merlin sat on one of the chairs against the wall while Arthur plopped on the couch next to Gawaine where he would usually have sat. There was a card game going on near the window and he wandered over and was asked to join. Jacob said, "I thought that once your roommate arrived, the four of you would have been a team."

Merlin smiled; Jacob meant no harm but he had hit the nail on the head. Three had been a team and he was now relegated as a spare. Leon came over to say that Professor Geoffrey had work he wanted to give to Arthur so it was finally just the three of them.

Gawaine decided that they should go upstairs to his room to talk. The first words out of his head were, "So, Merlin, what happened to his head? That's some kind of a scar and who's the adult who seems to be with him?"

Merlin shrugged and said, "I don't know. Arthur, as you might have noticed, doesn't talk to me…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 :** **THE KING OF PERSIA**

Leon explained to them after Tuesday morning's French classes that as they would be spending Thursday and Friday studying at the chateau with Professor Geoffrey, "So, riding classes will be held this afternoon."

There was a general buzz around the room and Lance told Arthur about Gawaine's experience with a horse that had no power steering. Arthur actually laughed then admitted that he was interested in attending the classes.

Lunch was pleasant…well, that is Arthur, Gawaine and Lance talked and Merlin feeling like the fourth Musketeer sat silently listening. Gawaine tried to get him into the conversation but everything he said was greeted with disdain by Arthur. Lance later said, "Merlin, I can't understand how you can bear to room with him! What in heaven's name is wrong with him?"

Merlin shrugged, he remembered the nightmares and the sobbing boy, so he just said, "I don't know what it is..."

Lance grabbed him, ruffling up his hair saying, "Even if you are only a baby, there is something thing lovable about you."

Grinning, Merlin pushed him away, saying, "Thanks, Lance! You're all right, too!" He realised that Arthur was glaring at him and the smile left his face.

-0-0-

Leon and Rupert escorted the boys to the stables. Gawaine's group had a half hour lecture on horse management, while Merlin's group was told to tack up. He was happy to be reunited with Gully. Arthur was given a quick test and ended up in his group. He obviously had experience and Merlin was impressed with his ability. They were both in the advanced class and for a flash, Merlin thought that this might be the key to a better relationship.

Monsieur Roland told Arthur to ride another horse and to Merlin's horror, he was told to give Arthur, Gully. He was heartbroken, he loved that little mare. They were doing well together and now Arthur was taking her. Arthur walked over waiting for Merlin to dismount. Merlin handed him the reins and Arthur took them, without saying anything.

Merlin walked to the side of the ring and stood gritting his teeth, trying to smile. He wasn't going to show that he was upset. Monsieur Roland came over and quietly told him to go and tack up Darius .

Merlin's jaw dropped. That was his riding teacher's own mount, a twelve year old black Arabian. Walking back into the stable with his heart beating double time, Merlin walked to the box where Darius was stabled. He took the horse's halter and opened the door closing it carefully. He stood quietly and the horse reached over and snuffled him in his neck. Merlin giggled and the horse pushed him in the stomach.

Ever willing to cooperate, Darius stretched out its head for the halter and lowered it so that Merlin could buckle it and lead him into the aisle.

Tying him in the cross ties, he gave him a quick brush and cleaned out his hooves. He took the saddle and gently placed it forward on the withers, slipping it back so it fitted perfectly, before tightening the girth a notch or two. He was alone in the stable and he told the horse all about Arthur and the horse listened.

Like a real gentleman, the horse opened his mouth so that Merlin could slip in the bit. Checking that all pieces of the bridle lay flat and all buckles were done up. Merlin stood back to check the horse; they were ready.

Merlin opened the gate and led Darius into the ring straight to Monsieur Roland. He nodded approvingly patting his horse. He tightened up the girth before giving Merlin a leg up and told him to join the class. With a singing heart, Merlin squeezed his legs and the horse moved smoothly forward to join the end of the line.

By the time the class was over, Merlin became a staunch admirer of the breed. Darius's Arabian gaits were superior even to Gully's.

Monsieur Roland looked at him and smiled, if only Gaius had been here to see the change in Merlin. The boy was a natural and he could tell by his horse's behaviour that Darius also agreed. Monsieur Roland thought, 'Old fool that I am, being pleased that my horse likes the kid...'

Merlin's importance had risen with the riding teacher's confidence in him. Walking home nearly every other student congratulated him on being allowed to ride a non-school horse. Only Arthur made no comment, looking him through.

However, for the first time since Arthur's arrival, walking back to ICG with the château in the distance, he knew he was on cloud-nine.

Leon returned with them and was happy to see one boy who for the last few days had seemed so unlike himself grinning. He didn't think that Arthur was good for Merlin and he might mention that to Gaius.

Supper over, Merlin decided to skip the movie and return to his room. Chances were that Arthur would stay downstairs and he would have some time for himself. He wanted to send an e-mail to his mother and the little study room on their floor had a couple of computers. He enjoyed his hour of solitude and was thrilled as before he returned to his room, his mother had written back. He never mentioned anything about the tension between Arthur and him, just mentioning that he now had a roommate and left it at that.

He was asleep in bed when Arthur came in. He would have been shocked by the gently look Arthur gave him and how he had tiptoed around so that he didn't waken him. If he had been listening, he would have heard Arthur say quietly, "I'm sorry, Merlin!"

Merlin was again woken by Arthur's thrashing around and muttering. It was too difficult to figure out what he was saying but he caught the words, 'look out' and 'truck.' He worried if something was really wrong with Arthur and then he remembered the phone he had on his bedside table but within minutes, Arthur had settled and he had fallen back to sleep.

-0-0-

They got up in silence and were down in the cafeteria before Gawaine and Lance arrived. Breakfast over, it was French for the next three and a half hours. Merlin was actually enjoying it but if the truth was told, he was working hard at it and as a result, Mademoiselle Martin was pleased with his effort.

He'd only been in class for a couple of hours when Leon came in and the teacher told him to go with him. Leon explained that Dr. Gaius wished to see him.

Gaius knew as Merlin walked in that things were not going well. His shoulders were rounded and his head down. This was such a difference from the vibrant happy boy who used to burst into his room once the physician had answered the knock on the door.

"I think we have a few things to discuss."

Merlin said, "He's downright rude. He never speaks to me in our room and ignores me when we're with Gawaine and Lance. Miles is great; he gave me a phone so that I can call him whenever I need to. Gaius, why would I need to phone Miles? I hate my room now. I'm scared that I will do something to make him mad at me. He seems to like Gawaine and speaks normally to Lance and Leon. What is it about me, that makes him hate me?"

Gaius said, "Come with me, I think a little walk outside would do the two of us good."

They made their way downstairs bumping into Leon who sighed with relief when he saw Merlin with Gaius. As they walked across the parking lot, a figure stood up from a bench and Merlin realised it was Miles. He walked over to them and said, "Gaius, I'm afraid our little friend here is due an explanation."

Merlin looked up as Gaius nodded.

Miles cleared his voice and started talking as the three of them walked past the tennis courts to the football pitch. "Arthur, as you can tell by the scar on his head, was in a bad accident. Suffice it to say that he survived but only after major surgery and months in the hospital. He has not returned to his old school yet but has been tutored at home. Gaius suggested that as he had been accepted here for the summer, this might be a chance for him to mix with boys his own age and prepare himself for returning to his boarding school in September. I'm a nurse and I was hired by Arthur's father to look after him for the last, well it must be nearly two years. His father would only agree to his coming here if I accompanied him. The institute was agreeable."

"He won't talk to me, Miles…nothing is said from the time we return in the evening until he meets up with Gawaine and Lance at breakfast." Merlin blanked out of his mind that every night his sleep was interrupted by Arthur's crying. "You've seen how he behaves. He doesn't like me and I think that if the institute would permit us to change rooms, Gawaine should move into my bed and I'll share with Lance."

Gaius said immediately, "Merlin, there will be no changing rooms. You were given that room specifically as it is large with a great view and Miles and I think that you are the best roommate for Arthur."

"Miles, I don't mean to be rude to you, but I can't live here for another three weeks like this. Gaius, I want to go home!"

Gaius bent over to put his arms around the ten year old. "Merlin, we would never force you to stay with Arthur against your will but how about giving it till the end of this week. I will talk to Arthur and tell him how you feel."

Merlin looked shocked, "You can't do that! He'd know that I told you and that would make it worse…"

Miles looked as if he understood. "Is there anything you want to ask about him? He has experienced horrendous nightmares particularly as he remembers more things about the accident. The medications are for his headaches from his last brain surgery and to calm him when he gets upset."

"But, he's never upset with anyone else, just me…"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 : WHEN THE MIND TAKES OVER **

Thursday, Merlin got a little reprieve as they were to visit the château with Professor Geoffrey. Ever since he had been on 'le petit train' and taken photos of the exterior, he had waited impatiently.

All the boys were excited. They had been well prepared and had studied the history of the original fortified building called Le Rocher way back in the eleventh century. Professor Geoffrey had photos from 1850. The building was in ruins still standing over the village but not an inspiring sight.

It would be the majority of the Level One students' first visit. But Arthur surprised Merlin when he heard him tell Gawaine that he had been there before. He gave no further information and Gawaine looked at Merlin and shook his head. Even he was beginning to see that Arthur could be tedious. It was hard work to get him involved in a conversation but once he got going, he seemed to relax and almost seemed a normal twelve year old.

Merlin smiled sadly, not that he had ever had a conversation with his roommate.

Geoffrey went ahead in the car with his maps and projector and the boys walked down into the village and then made their was through the green gate as they had on 'le petit train' and walked around the foundation walls along a road which Leon told them had at some time or another probably been a moat. Finally they reached the entrance and each boy had to show his ICG card and seasonal pass.

Professor Geoffrey was waiting for some of them to help him carry his teaching aids and en masse they passed through the châtelet to the portcullis. Merlin had in the last two weeks seen lots of photos of the courtyard but he was unprepared for the grand style and it caught his breath as he saw it in real life. He stopped dead and Lance bumped into him.

Following their professor's 'Allons-y!' they made their way to the far side of the courtyard.

Merlin snapped a photo of the duke on his horse and then saw that Arthur was in the photo as well. He thought, 'I can cut him out.'

At the end of the portico, there was a door and they were in a classroom, complete with tables, chairs and overhead projectors. "You have one hour to explore on your own. Then we will have a lecture by one of the National Monuments Guides. There is to be no running or fooling and Monsieur Le Directeur will not be impressed if you are barred from having your classes here due to bad behaviour."

Merlin and Lance made their way back to the chatelet, turned and slowly walked back to the portcullis, Merlin taking photos the whole time. Lance insisted he take one with his head in the salamander's mouth and he did. They both laughed about it. "Can you send it my mother?" asked Lance.

"Sure!" said Merlin with a grin on his face. Lance was genuinely kind and friendly and he really liked him.

He suddenly realised that he hadn't seen Arthur since walking across the courtyard to take a photo near the statue.

It surprised him at how uncomfortable he was feeling. "Lance, is Arthur with Gawaine?"

"Don't know. I saw him when we came through the gate. He was carrying one of the professor's charts."

Merlin forgot about it. He was in his element. The light was perfect and in no time, he was clicking away. The architecture thrilled him from the salamander downspouts to the cats and kittens on the roof sections. He just took whatever caught his fancy knowing that he would discard many. With his seasonal admittance card, he intended to come back at every possible opportunity to get more photos.

The lecture was excellent. At least eighty percent of the boys were interested and Geoffrey kept an eye on the four possible trouble makers. Merlin looked around and realised that Arthur was not with Gawaine. During a break in the lecture to set up a screen, Merlin asked him, if he knew where he was.

Gawaine shrugged, "He said that he had to go pee! Haven't seen him since."

Merlin couldn't concentrate. He checked the toilets next to the lecture room, empty. He couldn't understand why he was worried. Arthur hardly knew he existed. He thought, 'Why should I care about him? If the shoe was on the other foot, Arthur wouldn't!'

Lunch break was next, ICG had catered a meal and it was delivered to the chateau. Lunch was served picnic style under the trees on the hill opposite. At the next opportune moment, Merlin took the time to check out the public toilets in the purveyor's yard through the tall archway next to the chapel, still no Arthur.

Merlin couldn't shake the feeling, he took Miles' phone out and looked at it before finally clicking on his name. Almost immediately it was answered and he was relieved to here a familiar voice.

"Miles, I can't find Arthur and I'm worried."

There was a pause and Merlin was immediately relieved as he heard that Arthur was with him. "Don't worry, Merlin...See you when you come back."

For some reason, which he didn't fully understand, he felt better. He ran back to the others and had a great time. They had a guided tour of the areas not usually open to the public, the kitchens and attics. Merlin was disappointed that they weren't allowed up on the turrets but he could see that the cost for insurance for twenty boys, to run wild up in the towers and roof would be exorbitant.

The afternoon seemed to fly by. The group left after helping Professor Geoffrey load his car. They went through the parking lot and down two flights of stairs and came out on a road which they followed down to the village. Merlin loved the ancient stairs and the archways set in the wall surmounted with crests. He'd be back to photograph them in a better light.

They all trooped back up to the institute. He had told no one about Arthur's leaving and no one asked. He let himself into his room and was surprised to see Miles sitting near the window. He glanced around and saw Arthur asleep in his bed.

Miles put his finger to his lips and motioned for Merlin to join him in the corridor. "Thank you for thinking about him. Arthur had a nasty turn so I brought him back here. He's all right now but his head was causing him some discomfort and I didn't want him blacking out up there. We borrowed Geoffrey's car and one of the staff drove it back up."

"How did you know he wasn't well?"

"I was there. I had driven up with Geoffrey."

"Why?"

"…because that's my job. I will be a caregiver to Arthur until he no longer needs me. "

"But why today? You didn't come to tennis class?"

"Merlin, one day, you will understand. I'd like to thank you for looking out for him, even though I know he isn't nice to you."

"He doesn't like me...what have I done to hurt him?"

"He's unsure of himself when you are around..."

"I wouldn't hurt him, Miles."

"Deep down, he knows you wouldn't hurt him but he's not ready to let go of his fears." Miles put his hand on the door knob and they walked back into the room.

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed, stretching. He ignored Merlin and addressed Miles, "I'm going down for supper, I feel O.K. now." He stood and walked to the bathroom.

As the door closed, Miles smiled at Merlin saying, "Hang in there! You would have liked him before his accident..."

-0-0-

Merlin woke, Arthur was sobbing again but this time it didn't seem to be a nightmare. It sounded different. He raised his head slightly and could see that Arthur's bed was empty. Now he was worried...the window was a casement and wide open, he could fall over the safety bar.

He slipped his feet to the floor and sat up slowly. He could see Arthur's bare feet. He was crammed into the space between the wall and his wardrobe. He was crying and mumbling to himself.

Merlin again made out the words 'leave and Mummy'. Arthur's voice was much higher, he sounded more like a ten year old than his twelve years. Finally, Merlin knelt and shuffled across to the corner.

He grabbed his iPhone but before he could use it. Arthur said, "Someone, help me! I can't take this anymore."

Merlin put down the phone and crawled over to Arthur. He said, " It's me, Merlin. I'm here." He reached out his hand and laid it on Arthur's knee but he pulled back scooting further into the corner.

Looking at him, Merlin felt that Arthur was reliving something. His eye motions were erratic and he was again mumbling. This time Merlin distinctly heard the words, Captain and Sergeant.

"Arthur, it's me Merlin..."

"I don't want to go over the top. I'm not ready to do it again. Please…!"

Merlin put his hand on Arthur's leg and left it there. He couldn't back up any further and he didn't push him away. He started sobbing and it got to Merlin so he put his hands out and took Arthur's. "Arthur, come here." Arthur shuffled toward Merlin who was sitting in front of the wardrobe.

Merlin suddenly felt much older than Arthur. The moonlight was shining down on them and as Arthur crawled closer. Merlin stayed still until Arthur was beside him and he slipped his arm around his shoulders. Arthur's head rested on his shoulder. Merlin stayed beside him until he quietened.

"Arthur, I think you should go back to bed." Arthur just shook his head.

Merlin got to his knees but Arthur grabbed his hand. "Stay with me. Don't leave like everyone else..."

"Arthur, I won't leave you. Come on stand up!" Merlin surprisingly soon had Arthur standing and walked him over to his bed. He sat him on the side and straightened his blanket. "It's getting really late. Lie down…"

"Merlin, don't leave me alone. Get into my bed..."

"But I'm only across the room." Merlin pulled the blanket over Arthur. Returning to his own bed, Merlin said, "You can see me. I'll leave my bedside light on." He looked at the phone but decided not to waken Miles as Arthur was certainly more settled.

He lay their staring at the ceiling, Arthur had said his name! Not in a mean way but as if he might almost like him.

He must have dozed off and smiled as he felt Tessa jump on his bed. He moved over. She always joined him at dawn, having slept on his mother's bed all night. Then he felt an arm around him and someone put his head on his shoulders. He wasn't asleep anymore. He knew who it was. He asked quietly, "Arthur?"

A voice mumbled, "Go to sleep, Merlin..."

...and Merlin did.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13** : **AFTERMATH OF A NIGHTMARE**

Arthur woke surprised that the window was of the wrong side of the room. He couldn't understand the feeling that his bed had shrunk.

He looked over and saw dark hair. His heart dropped. He remembered seeking out Merlin's company. He blushed feeling stupid. He had managed for so long without anyone but Miles. He must have been desperate.

He slipped out of the bed and crept to the bathroom. What an absolutely stupid thing to do! He'd been so careful not talking to his roommate. So that he had no information about him that he would share with his friends who would then turn against him.

He was sure that Miles must have spoken to Merlin. Miles...he couldn't think of ever being without Miles. He had been the one constant since it had happened.

He ran the water and hung his head over the sink. Why him? Why that day? Why not the following? He wouldn't think about it, he had to put on his people face.

Why had he made contact with Merlin, he didn't need him? It would have been better to never have talked to him. Who had he thought he was? He was just a kid. Why, oh, why had he not insisted that his father had arranged for a single room? He could have survived here with a private room...

He knew he had nightmares as in the past, he had often awoken with Miles holding him. He had never tried to purposely hurt himself but he had on innumerable occasions woken with bruises and scratches on his arms. He knew what they represented. He was trying to escape. To begin with, in hospital he had been restrained. He shook his head, the utter futility of being tied down when he knew that he needed to run away, was something for which, he would never forgive the doctors.

Miles had carefully explained why and his self mutilation had become less frequent to the point that now it was only when he was truly stressed...and living with another person in this room was stressful in itself.

He checked his arms nothing. He must be coping better than he had thought.

He must have had a nightmare and woken Merlin. He didn't remember getting out of bed but he remembered a frightened Merlin leading him back to bed and tucking him in. He did remember going to Merlin's bed, he needed someone alive beside him… His breath caught and he used the sleeve on his t-shirt to wipe his eyes.

He was a mess. Would he ever get past what had happened? Was there something more that he didn't remember? Miles had assured him that the accident as he remembered it, was factual and nothing else had happened.

Now, he had to get through this morning before he could escape Merlin and get to the others. Why was life so difficult? He had done nothing to deserve what had happened. Yet to listen to his father you would think that he was the cause of the whole disaster and he knew that he would never really forget what he had done to his mother and his little brother. Tears threatened to come again but he managed to stop them with a big sniff.

Opening the door, he saw that Merlin was awake. He tried to avert his eyes but he was caught...it wasn't a really look of pity but one of concern.

Merlin had been wakened by the matins bells from Ste-Sulpice. He heard the bathroom door open and turning he said, "Arthur, are you al..."

Arthur couldn't help himself. He heard the first words out of his mouth as if they didn't belong to him. He lashed out, "Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are my keeper?"

Merlin was shocked. This was the same boy who had held onto him and let him put him back to bed and tuck him in, the same boy who had crawled into his bed and called him by name. He hadn't expected such nastiness; he was only trying to be helpful. What had he done wrong? Should he have just called Miles as had been his first thought? But then he had seen this strong twelve year old acting as a younger boy, trying to escape whatever was happening to him by crawling into a little space, trying to escape demons in his mind.

He averted his eyes as Arthur strode to his wardrobe. He slipped out of bed for the temporary seclusion of the bathroom. He'd be quite happy to stay there all day. The little window looked over the valley and he could see that it was raining.

By the time, he came out of the bathroom, Arthur was gone. Hopefully down to breakfast and Gawaine. Had Miles been here to give him his pills and left?

There was a tap on the door and Miles came in. He seemed surprised that Merlin was the lone occupant of the room. "Has he already left?"

Merlin nodded. Should he tell him what happened?

Miles turned and saw the broken look on Merlin's face and said quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Telling him everything that had happened from the time he had been woken up by Arthur's crying to his climbing into bed with him, Merlin then stopped. His mind spinning, should he tell him about this morning's conversation, if it could be called that.

Miles made the decision for him by smiling softly and saying, "Then...?"

Feeling like an utter baby, Merlin started to cry. Almost immediately, Miles had his arms around him. It seemed to further release the flood gates and he was soon sobbing, "He was so unkind to me. I only asked him if he was all right. He yelled at me...it didn't make any sense.

"He wakes me every night, crying and mumbling but last night, I stupidly thought that he needed someone and I was going to phone you but he sounded so sad that I just crept over to him."

"You did the right thing, Merlin, he obviously did need you and then he needed to be near you. I think maybe he is frightened to let his guard down. It's hard when close friends at home shun you and call you crazy. Why don't you finish getting dressed and I'll check to see if Arthur has taken his pills."

By the time, Merlin had dressed, Miles had Arthur's medications in hand. They walked down to the cafeteria together.

"You go in first. I'll get Leon to tell Arthur that I need to see him. We won't mention what went on last night. He'll tell me when he's ready and... Thank you, Merlin. He's not ready to acknowledge it yet but obviously he trusts you..."

"He has a strange way of showing it," said the ten year old with the suspicion of a smile.

Merlin took a tray, chose his breakfast and joined the others, he kept his eyes down and Gawaine nudged him, "Why so gloomy? I know it's raining but we're going back to the chateau today and you can still take photos. Anyway, Rupert promises us sun by lunch time."

"Well, if Rupert promises, I guess it is going to happen." He heard Lance laugh but didn't glance at him. He was safer with his eyes stuck on his tray.

Arthur was called away by Leon but returned shortly after to the three of them laughing. He glared at the back of Merlin's head and thought, 'You swine! I knew you wouldn't be past spreading it around.' However, when Gawaine looked up and continued the conversation telling Arthur to sit down. Arthur had second thoughts maybe his secret was still safe.

Today was going to be a repeat of yesterday. Professor Geoffrey appeared asking for two strong young men to help load his supplies in his car. Gawaine jumped up and dragging Arthur up with him offered their help. They followed him to his study.

-0-0-

In the meantime, Miles was breakfasting with Gaius. Gaius wasn't too happy to hear that Arthur had turned on Merlin when he had helped him. "Miles, I can only let Merlin be treated in such a way for a few more days. He's only ten and Arthur has experienced enough to shake the mental stability of an adult. But he cannot treat Merlin as a metaphorical punching bag. We'll let things ride today as Merlin will be quite happy in the chateau but I will see him tomorrow and see how he is coping."

"God knows, what Arthur experienced was horrendous," said Miles, "But I am sure that he is ready to take a step forward. He sought out Merlin last night and this is the first time he has ever chosen to have contact with someone his brother's age."

"This holiday might be an experiment for Arthur's sake but it must not be detrimental to Merlin." Miles nodded, he knew it was asking a lot. Gaius continued, "Are you going to the chateau as well?"

"I have too, Arthur had a bit of a melt down yesterday. I think the memories of his holiday here a couple of years ago were too vivid. I think that is what set off the nightmares last night. I'll keep a close eye on him and intervene immediately if he seems to be having troubles."

"Arthur's a good boy, Miles, but Merlin…"

"I know Merlin is special too."

Gaius smiled. Arthur's father didn't really know how lucky he had been the day his son's specialist had recommended Miles as a nurse and adult companion for Arthur. He was a good man.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 : THE PROFESSOR'S CHALLENGE**

As the boys started walking back up to the chateau, they were passed by Professor Geoffrey in his car with Gawaine and Arthur and another person. Gawaine was hanging out the window, hooting at them as they passed.

"That's not really fair," said Lance. "The professor never mentioned giving his helpers a ride."

"Come on!" said Jacob if we jog we can maybe get there before them and they still have to unload the car." But the hill proved too long and too steep and after the run, the stairs left many of them puffing. The car was already in the parking lot and Gawaine and Arthur were loaded down with bags and boxes. Merlin almost went to offer his help but then suddenly felt uncomfortable as he didn't know what Arthur might say.

The classes followed the same format with a guest lecturer and another guided tour. Lunch was eaten in the classroom as although Rupert had guaranteed a sunny afternoon by one o'clock it was still cloudy.

Professor Geoffrey announced that after lunch, there would be a treasure hunt. They had two hours to turn in their results. The boys' colours decided their teams and each team leader, Gawaine had taken the red/gold position, received ten cards with pictures on them. The test was to find the location of the object and make a sketch or a plan showing its location. Merlin was excited, he'd scoured each room taking photos during free breaks and he was pretty sure that he would be able to get some of them.

Arthur, Gawaine, Lance and Merlin sat at one of the tables as Gawaine opened their envelope. It had a drawing of a knight dressed in red and gold on it. Some of the other groups had taken off to search immediately but Arthur said that the professor had not said that they actually had to search as a group so they should check the cards and see how many showed things they could easily locate.

Merlin was buzzing and he glanced up to see Arthur smiling at him so he shyly dropped his head. He peeked at Arthur through his fringe and was surprised to see the boy looking hurt. Merlin could have kicked himself. He didn't want to hurt Arthur but he had been shocked and a little too scared to smile back when they were in the company of the others.

"On the ridge of a dormer over the main stairs, or close by there," said Merlin when the first card showed a statue of a cat playing with a ball.

Lance agreed but Gawaine and Arthur just shrugged. "Trust me…" insisted Merlin, "I have it in my camera."

The second card showed the bull like creature on the staircase and they all called out at the same time.

The next card stumped them. It was a stone carved castle with turrets. "Gawaine said, "I've seen it but haven't a clue where."

"Try harder…" said Arthur.

Card number four was a wooden bridge covered in moss. "It's near the front of the castle it leads to a little sentry post," Lance called out, "Don't know what it's called but I know where it is."

If the boys had looked up they would have see the professor smiling at them approvingly. This was the way to work as a team.

The next card was a photo of a golden bee on red background. Merlin was squirming in his chair, "There are lots of them on a fireplace in one of the rooms."

"Which one?" asked Arthur.

"If he knew, he would have told us, stop bugging him!" said Gawaine.

Merlin saw Arthur draw himself to his full seated height but then he slouched down allowing Gawaine's criticism to wash over him.

"I'm pretty sure that it is the king's bedchamber, the decoration on the mantelpiece. There are lots of them crawling all over it."

Gawaine laid on the table a photo of a very narrow window and three of them yelled, "Arrow slots along the parapet!"

"Yes!" said Arthur who to Merlin now looked like a normal teenager engrossed in a game. His face was open and he seemed really relaxed and happy as he slapped both Gawaine and Lance on the back at the same time. Of course, Gawaine had to punch him back and someone cleared his throat from the front of the room and it was the professor.

"We've nearly got them all, Sir!" said Merlin.

The bat with the large ears stumped them but Lance said that the colour reminded him of the portico so he could check all the carvings there. A black carving with whirls also stumped them. Could it be on a statue or carving somewhere?

Arthur said, "Add it to the list of things we don't know…"

Another card pictured the feet of what possibly was a knight in armour but they were pointing up in the air. "Crypt!" said Arthur, "My brother was scared to go there as it was so dark."

Merlin knew that he was the only one who had caught on to what Arthur had said. He thought, 'He never told me he had a brother, but as he never speaks to me...I guess, I'm not really surprised.'

"Last one a carving of a lady with a crown, bet that's one of the statues in 'la grande salle'. We'll have to check which one though as there are twelve of them," said Gawaine.

"Salle des Preuses…" Arthur corrected him.

"Whatever!" said Gawaine grinning. "All right, let's do the sketches for the things we know. Lance you do the little footbridge, Merlin do the bees and then check which room they're in. Arthur draw the bull on the stairs. I'll draw a plan of the parapet with the arrow slots."

Merlin also drew the cat with the ball but left a space for its actual location. "Gawaine you should draw the lady and then you can figure out which one it is and where it belongs."

"Arthur, draw a lying down knight and we'll guess that it's in the crypt. I'll make a list of what we have to find."

Lance read the list that would entail searching, "The carved little castle with turrets, the bat, the black swirls, the lady in 'la grande salle'. I think we should split into teams and sketch the location of the six we know and then search for the other four."

Lance spoke up first, "We'll team up as roommates. Merlin, you are responsible for the bees. Gawaine, you get the lady. I'll search the portico for the big-eared bat. The carvings are all down the centre of the arches."

"They are the keystones…" said an adult voice.

Lance grinned and said, "Thank you, Sir!" He looked down at the cards, "...in our travels we have to find the little carved castle and a black swirled thing."

Gawaine said, "If you have any questions ask now as we intend to win the challenge for the glory of the red and gold!" They cheered quietly.

Merlin and Arthur took off for the king's bedroom and sure enough there were the bees. Arthur was surprised as he had never noticed them. He gave Merlin a nod. They passed Gawaine who had a date in La Salle des Preuses with a crowned lady. "Has Lance found the bat yet?"

"Don't think so, but he'll have a sore neck looking up all the time." The other two laughed.

Merlin tried hard to concentrate but he wasn't used to being alone with Arthur and he found it distracting. If it had been Gawaine or Lance they would have chatted the whole time but he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth so he kept quiet.

Finally, he said, "In the chapel, there is a black statue, let's go and check for swirls." Arthur nodded and they made their way across the courtyard. Yes, there was a black statue but it had no swirls matching the ones on the card.

"Shit!" said Arthur, "When you said you knew where there was a black statue, I was sure it would be the right one."

"Well, it's not so let's keep looking!"

They backtracked into the courtyard and Merlin checked the dormers for the cat with the ball. It was on the dormer to the left of the main stairway. Satisfied that he had done what he promised he still had two searches. He needed to find the black swirls but also the little turreted castle carved in stone. It had to be here somewhere and figuring that all whimsical things were on the facades in the courtyard, he didn't want to spend too much time inside.

Arthur saw Lance and yelled, "How many more do you need?"

"Just going to the crypt for the knight's boots, "said Lance as he walked over, "Don't want anyone following us there if they haven't already figured it out. What are you still looking for?"

Merlin showed him the cards of the little castle and the swirls. "Any ideas?

Lance shook his head then saw Gawaine and left them. Arthur said, "Now, where do we go? Glad we don't have to do the crypt. It's kinda strange down there with all the whispering voices in the dark."

Merlin smiled and said laughing, "Come on, Arthur, you're not a baby you're the King of Camelot, Sire!"

Throwing his arm around Merlin's shoulders, he said, "…and are you my trusty sorcerer?" It was the first time that Arthur had ever teased him and it felt perfectly normal. He grinned up at him and Arthur started laughing.

Miles was standing shadowed at the top of the stairs into the keep. He smiled as he realised that if anyone could help Arthur it would be Merlin. At first, he had thought it might be Gawaine but now he realised that Merlin who would fill the empty place in Arthur's life.

He watched the two of them make their way up the main stairs into the chateau. They both stopped to pat the bull. Arthur should be all right if Merlin was with him, so he decided to go across to the lecture room and chat with Geoffrey. The boys still had an hour before they needed to report back to the professor with their sketches and plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: TURRETED FINIALS AND AVIAN SWIRLS **

After they walked through the main doors, Merlin sat on the bench in the hearth. Arthur joined him and they again looked at the two missing pieces to the challenge. Certainly the swirls didn't seem to represent anything. They could be the decoration over a door or way up near the ceiling in one of the larger rooms. Arthur said that he thought that it must be something easy as the professor wanted people to find it.

They decided the walk up the stairs to the left of the hearth. They were not the only people visiting the castle and they waited for a group of school kids to come down with their teacher and chaperones.

Arthur stood on the bottom step and looked up. His mind started playing tricks. He saw his mother halfway up the stairs telling his brother to wait at the top for her as he might get lost. 'I'm serious, Timothy!' she said. He glanced at the top of the stairs and his brother was there smiling down at him, debating whether or not, to take off. He felt dizzy and grabbed for the banister and leant against the wall.

Merlin was busy taking a picture of the duke on his horse through one of the old coloured glass windows mumbling about light and speed. He knew Arthur was ahead of him and had probably already reached the top of the stairs. He looked up but didn't see him and then heard heavy breathing below him to his right and turned to see an ashen faced Arthur hanging onto the wall.

"Arthur, are you O.K? You don't look too good." By then, they were again alone on the stairs and he walked down to Arthur and asked him if he wanted to go back and sit on the bench in the hearth. Arthur shook his head. "Well, sit on the stairs until you feel better." Merlin felt a little uncomfortable being so bossy but figured nothing ventured nothing gained. "Do you have a headache? Arthur shook his head. "Do you feel faint?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Well, did you take your pills at lunch?"

"Merlin, you're not my mother…" he said and then brushed away the tears that were starting to run down his cheeks. "I saw them, Merlin…my mother and my little brother! She was saying exactly what she had said a couple of years ago, 'Wait for me at the top of the stairs, I'm serious, Timothy!'

"I wanted to chase up the stairs to be with them but I couldn't move… I let them go…again..."

Merlin looked up the stairs and saw nothing but the gryphon; he didn't like this sad Arthur. He grabbed Arthur's arm, "It's black, Arthur, maybe it was sort of a dream to lead us to another black statue."

Arthur looked up. What Merlin said was true, the statue was black. Slowly, he was able to stand up and make his way to the top of the stairs. They stood looking at the hybrid half eagle half lion. They examined its clawed feet and beaked head. Arthur walked around it. Merlin suddenly saw the swirls but kept quiet. 'Please, let Arthur notice them!' he thought. "It's big isn't it. Do you think that there were ever any alive in the world?"

"Merlin, you're an idiot, they're mythical, I think… Merlin! Look, Merlin, at its wings! Aren't they the same swirls?"

Turning to agree, Merlin was swept up and spun around in Arthur's arms. "Arthur, you'll drop me…"

"Never!" he said as he gently lowered the other boy to the floor.

"You found it, Arthur, you found the swirls." They heard voices below which Merlin recognised at Jacob's and Sam's. "Follow me, Arthur." Merlin took off along the corridor. They stopped, hidden but they could still hear the others.

"Nothing up here but the silly bird thing. We're wasting time. Let's find the others." The voices became less distinct and finally faded away.

Merlin crept back and sketched the tip of the gryphon's wings. Under the sketch, he printed 'Found by Arthur'. He grinned at him and Arthur smiled. "Do you feel all right now? Let's just explore a little around here, we have plenty of time to get back.

The two of them walked to the end of the corridor and turned right. At the end was a room with a hearth in the corner and red and white patterned floor. The windows were clear glass trimmed with red border. "This would make a nice bedroom," said Arthur.

"Maybe it was at one time. Maybe some boys lived here and they shared this room."

"Like us?

"Yes, like us…or maybe they were brothers."

Suddenly, Arthur had become very serious. "Merlin, can I tell you something?"

They sat on the floor near the window and Arthur started talking. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Merlin shook his head. "I had a little brother called Timothy and I didn't realise how much I loved him until he was gone."

Merlin didn't move. Somehow, he felt this was going to be the turning point in their friendship.

"There was an accident and both he and my mother died. Merlin, do you have a mother?" Merlin nodded.

"It hurts so much. I haven't been well for a long time and the only person I wanted with me was my mother and she couldn't be there." Tears were now streaming down Arthur's face and Merlin didn't see his standoffish roommate, he saw Arthur, a boy who had lost so much. People, he would never be able to replace.

Merlin moved closer to Arthur and put his arms around his waist and lay his head on Arthur's chest. There was nothing he could say so he just stayed still and Arthur dropped his head to rest on Merlin's.

"One day, when I'm better, I will tell you what happened but not today. I don't want to think about it." They stayed like that for a while until Arthur pulled away. Merlin stood up and offered his hand to Arthur who laughed saying, "Who do you think you are Merlin the Magnificent? I'd pull you over if you tried to help me up."

"Arthur, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

So Arthur took the offered hand and promptly pulled Merlin on top of him. "See, I told you!" He stood up pulling Merlin after him.

Merlin was by then giggling and the two of them left the room and continued down to the gryphon. Arthur decided that he liked that he had found the mystery swirls and decided to have a chat with the gryphon patting it as you might a cat.

Merlin was looking out the window and he yelled, "Arthur! See that wing over there with the balcony that is the keep where the family had its rooms. Arthur, look…there are five little turreted castles. We found them." He leaned his card on the base of the gryphon statue and wrote the location of what he later found out could be called finials.

"Come on, let's get back and compare notes with the others."

Miles was just leaving the courtyard when he saw the two boys come tearing down the main staircase. Arthur stopped to salute the duke on horseback and Merlin skidded to a stop and did the same thing. Then they were off again at a run to their classroom.

"Well, well, well! Will wonders never cease?" He'd be writing up a report for Arthur's medical files tonight and might even phone his father that was if he could reach him as he was a very busy man.

The two boys calmed down a bit before they opened the door to let themselves in. They were the first back and Geoffrey directed them to a table where there was fruit juice and water for anyone who was thirsty.

"So, how did the two of you do?"

"Arthur will tell you, Sir!"

Geoffrey had never seen the boy so animated as he explained that he had found the black swirls which were on the gryphon and did he know that there were five little castles not only one. Merlin nodded his head in agreement with everything that his team mate said and Geoffrey smiled thinking, 'Gaius, I don't think you have to worry about Merlin. He seems to have everything, especially a certain student under control.'

-0-0-

The red/gold team could hardly wait for their next lesson with Professor Geoffrey. They had located all the objects in the hunt and as far as they could tell where the only group to have found the blacks swirls. They walked back to the institute discussing all their successes.

Jacob said, "That's because Merlin has taken so many photos he knows the place inside out."

"Well. I didn't find it; it was Arthur…so there!"

"We saw the stupid statue at the top of the stairs but we still had so many more things to find that we didn't even bother climbing the stairs."

"We know," said Arthur laughing, "We heard you coming and hid in an upstairs corridor!"

Sam said, "That wasn't nice…"

Arthur replied, "All's fair in love and war!"

-0-0-

They went down to the cafeteria and lined up. They were all hungry and the meal not only smelled but looked good.

Merlin was the last to reach the table and Arthur said, "I kept a place for you next to me."

Merlin smiled, "Thanks…"

"Well, we make a pretty good team."

Gawaine added, "Excuse me, I think there are four of us on this team. Aren't there?"

"Yes, but did you find the little castles, all you found was some poor knight stuck on his backside because he isn't strong enough to stand up in his armour."

The others burst out laughing. 'Arthur could be really funny,' Gawaine thought, '…and he's happier this evening. He's even speaking to Merlin.'

Lance interrupted his reverie, "Can I have your dessert if it's ice cream?"

Laughing Gawaine said, "No, I'm giving it to the person who found the swirls and possible helped our team win the challenge."

It wasn't ice cream but that didn't matter as Arthur grinned and Merlin saw that he was still happy.

-0-0-

For the first time since Arthur arrived, he actually spoke to Merlin when they are in their room. "Goodnight, Merlin!"

"Goodnight, Arthur, sleep tight!"

"My mother used to say that when she checked that I was in bed."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be, I used to like it…"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16 : THE CHATEAU LIVES **

The day had been fun. With second level boys, they visited a farm supplying goats milk to a cheese factory. It was wild, so many goats nibbling at them and the kids quite happily butting them. Then it was off to a factory in Bapaume to see the cheese making process. Lunch was served at the factory's little restaurant and there was plenty of cheese for anyone interested. Merlin liked it and decided that he would see if he could find in at home as the manager assured him, it was available 'en angleterre'.

They next stopped at the small British WWI grave site in Pozières. They walked through the big gates in silence. They were greeted by white graves on a carpet of green grass with some lavender bushes. Rupert had given them information and numbers.

Merlin whispered to Arthur, "There's nearly one thousand unidentified bodies."

The names of soldiers who were known to have died but whose bodies had not been found, as well as the missing in action and presumed dead were listed on the walls which had been constructed out of war rubble. Leon came over to them and took them to one tablet and Merlin saw that there were the names of six soldiers from the King's Liverpool Regiment, whose bodies had never been found. Leon quietly explained that his great, great, great grandfather was listed on the tablet and pointed out the name Lawrence Smith.

Arthur said, "It's like an open air church, no one is talking loudly. It's a very sad place."

Merlin remembered his reaction to the Compèigne site and felt a little out of his depth. He looked at Arthur and saw the scar on his head and flashed back to the soldier he was sure that he had seen in Compèigne. Maybe, one of his relatives had died there. With Arthur's fragile state of mind, he couldn't mention it, in case it undid all the progress he had made over the last week.

Next stop was their favourite, a chocolate factory. The huge coppers with the ingredients were interesting and the various machines making individual chocolates as well as tablets. Gawaine noticed one chocolate that had remained in the mould and went through a second time. The guide explained that it would end on the sample table. The best part was the free tasting of the quality control rejects and the souvenir bar of chocolate they received to take with them.

In no time they were back in Pierrefonds, full of chocolate but nonetheless ready for supper which was pizza. Leon mentioned to Rupert that this factory stopover was one of the worst as the boys were now on a sugar high. Another monitor Michael said, "The best way to travel with them is when they are asleep or listening to their music." The others laughed.

-0-0-

The sobbing woke him again but this time he wasn't afraid of Arthur so, he got up and went over to his bed. "Are you all right?"

Arthur shook his head.

The younger boy climbed in beside him and held him. "The dream will soon go away and you'll be fine."

"No, it won't …it never does completely…and now I'm worrying about the soldiers," Arthur said

Merlin said, "Me, too! …so many young men and fathers of families. I don't ever want to have to go to war, Arthur. I would go but I wouldn't want to…"

Merlin remembered how his mother used to hum softly to him and he now did the same. He felt Arthur relax slightly and he continued his song. Soon his breathing had changed to a sleeping rhythm. He thought, 'Now…I can go back to my own bed.' He went to move but as Arthur had a tight hold on his tee-shirt, he figured he'd wait for a while.

Next time he woke, it was light outside. The sun was coming up; the sky behind the castle was orange. Arthur had let go of him, so he was able to return to his own bed.

-0-0-

It was Sunday, matins was being rung at the church. He figured Arthur was all right as he was still fast asleep. He got ready, let himself out of the room and knocked on Gawaine's door. He opened it obviously having just crawled out of bed.

"Let's go to the early Mass and then we'll have a longer day."

Gawaine answered bleary eyed, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

As Merlin walked along the drive, he saw Gaius ahead of him. "Gaius…" he called.

Gaius stopped and smiled. He'd know Merlin's voice anywhere. "How was he last night?"

"Better, but he still had me up. I held him and he finally stopped crying. What's wrong with him, Gaius? When no one is looking at him, he seems so sad. Is it because of Timothy?"

Gaius was surprised that Merlin knew that much. "As Arthur must have told you, he lost both his mother and brother in an accident, he survived but was badly injured. He is making remarkable progress but when he sleeps, his mind is able to dwell on the sad times. Remember him in your prayers."

They were interrupted by Gawaine yelling at Merlin. Gaius said, "Keep what you know to yourself…" Turning to look at Gawaine, Gaius said, "Good thing, your parents can't see you going to church like this. Did you even wash or comb your hair?"

Gawaine tried the best he could to tame his unruly locks and grinned at Gaius saying, "A lick and a promise...?"

-0-0-

The rest of the day was theirs to do whatever they wanted. Many of the boys had parents visiting them. For the intrepid four, however no such visits were in the offing. "Let's circumnavigate the château using the local roads. Very few people take the time to see the rear of the château and you can get a great shots from across the fields."

"Merlin, you've been studying too much geography. Navigate means, we do it by boat, car or maybe by plane like a navigator."

"I think you need the word ambulate for a walk" said Arthur.

"That's fine," Merlin grinned, "Let's circum-ambulate the château."

Lance laughed, "How about we just walk around the damn thing and come back into town for chips and a drink? We'll deserve it by then."

Gawaine was distracted by two young visitors from England. He smiled at them and tossed his hair back, one of them almost fainted. "…and what are two beautiful ladies doing in this village?"

They looked at each other and giggled. "Who's your blond friend?" one of them asked.

"I'm Arthur…and you are?"

Merlin could see that he would be going on the circum whatever by himself or maybe with Lance. He asked him, "Are you still interested in going?"

"Yes, I'll go with you but I expect to be in some of the photos so you can send them to my parents…" Merlin nodded. "…and you will have to give me your desserts whenever they are my favourites."

Merlin shook his head. "Lance, every dessert is your favourite. I'll just fade away... However, it's a deal!"

They explained to Arthur and Gawaine that they could stay and play with the girls. Arthur cuffed him across the back of the head for being cheeky to his seniors, saying that he would see him back at the institute.

The word institute released a lot of questions from the girls and they wandered down to the lake where Gawaine had his eye on one of the large duck-like paddle boats.

"Maybe we should have gone as well. I would have liked to have gone on the boats."

But Merlin grabbed Lance's arm and said, "We'll go up this road to the crossroads than follow the trail to Ch. Autreval and walk around and all the way back to the little lake."

"Is this going to take days?"

"No, we'll be back in less than two hours."

"Well, then I need to get some water and a snack," said Lance. "It's a long time till supper."

They stopped at Le Panier Gourmand in the square. Then they started the long climb past the château. The road seemed to go on and on but they could see the turrets of the château behind them. They needed to find Autreval. Lance found a hiker's signpost but decided that the trail would lead them to the château not beyond it.

Finally, they saw a field and beyond it a road. Merlin decided that walking around the edge of the field would get them to the road. There seemed to be a track so off they went. They reached the road and walked keeping out of the way of traffic and talking about everything under the sun.

Merlin had the photos he wanted and Lance insisted that he took one of Merlin with the château in the background.

Lance didn't know what happened next but a cyclist came flying along the road and sideswiped Merlin sending him flying. He skidded along the road and came to a stop on the grass verge flat on his face. The cyclist didn't even stop although Lance yelled after him.

Merlin was beginning to come round. He raised his head but put it down again almost immediately. Lance put the camera carefully on the grass verge and knelt. He took his hand and kept rubbing it. "Merlin! Can you hear me?" Merlin groaned.

Of course, this had to happen when there was no traffic. Lance was frightened to move him in case he did more damage.

_Merlin didn't see or hear the horse until it had sideswiped him but he did see the knight. He stood looking down at him, he reminded him of Leon. He didn't try to touch him and just looked at him surprised. He heard another voice and he was certain it was Arthur's but he couldn't turn his head to be certain. He seemed to be on a dirt track and he could see trees. Another knight approached and knelt beside him, he looked up at him... _

_He relaxed everything would be all right, it was Arthur. He'd know what to do… _

_He remembered someone lifting him; it was another knight but resembled a grownup Gawaine. Then Arthur was saying, "Pass him to me, we'll take him to Gaius!" _

_He heard the hoof beats of the knights' horses and the creaking and jangling of the saddles and bridles. He could feel the movement of the horse beneath him and the arms holding him to someone's chest. He opened his eyes as they slowed down to go under the portcullis and into the courtyard. He knew where he was but there were people, guards and knights._

_The château was alive again._

_Arthur said, "Lance, go and warn Gaius that Merlin has been hurt."_

_He closed his eyes again; Gaius would know what to do..._


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17 : AFTERMATH OF AN ACCIDENT **

"Merlin?" said Gaius, "Merlin, can you hear me?" Merlin went to nod his head but he had a headache. He felt as if he'd be dragged by a horse. "Merlin, squeeze my hand if you hear me?" Merlin did as he was told.

Gaius stood up and said to Miles. "Good sign…I know Arthur's outside and really upset. Tell him that after supper, he can come to see him."

Miles said, "Is there anything else I can do here?"

"No, Thanks for your help. I'll monitor him but I think it was just a bad knock on his head. Thank goodness, he was with Lance who had the brains to take the phone and speed dial you. I won't say what I would like to do to the cyclist."

Gaius looked at the boy lying on the bed, with his knees, elbows and arms covered in abrasions. Miles had helped wash them and clean them of gravel. Merlin's chin and nose were scratched and his forehead had a bump. Gaius smiled, "He'll be sporting black eyes tomorrow!"

Miles went out into the corridor and three worried boys were sitting there. Lance had been crying again so Miles told him that in no way was he responsible. Anyway, he was a hero as he had stayed with Merlin and phoned for help. Gawaine was back to his usual self now that he knew that Merlin would be all right, but it was Arthur who was worrying him. He was sitting muttering, "Not again…not Merlin…!"

He sent the other two to their room to get ready for supper and he turned his attention to his charge. "Gaius said that after supper, he expects you to come and visit Merlin. He thinks it would do him good to see you." He thought, '…and more importantly, for you to see him.'

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now let's go up to your room and you can unpack Merlin's knapsack and put his camera and phone back on the shelf so when he comes back, he will know they are safe."

As they walked together through the empty hallways, Arthur suddenly said, "How did Lance know your cell number?"

Miles knew that nurse/patient relationships grew on trust so he said quietly. "I gave Merlin the phone and my number just in case you might need to get in touch with me."

Arthur nodded saying, "I'm glad you did, I couldn't go through that again…not right now."

Putting his arm around the boy's shoulder and hugging him to himself, he said, "I'm so impressed with the way you handled this, Arthur. I know that Merlin has become a friend but I'm sure he will be back in your room by tomorrow."

'I hope so,' thought Arthur.

-0-0-

Supper was a subdued meal especially for the Level One boys, with Leon assuring them that Merlin should be right as rain in no time and that Lance was a hero. Gawaine felt that it seemed funny to see the empty seat at their table. Lance was again asked by Jacob and Sam to explain exactly what had happened.

"The cyclist just came out of nowhere and mowed Merlin down and he slid along the road onto the grass verge."

Arthur could feel his stomach clenching; he knew he'd feel better once he had seen him.

Monsieur Charles, Le Directeur came in before the meal was over, explaining that Professor Gaius felt sure that Merlin would make a complete recovery but that for the next few days he might be feeling a little sore. "I'm also happy to tell you that other witnesses saw the cyclist driving erratically and although he does not belong to Pierrefonds, he has been seen on occasion cycling through the area." He walked into the middle of the room saying, "Gentleman, the weekends can be busy days and it would be well worth your while, to take special care when you are on any public roads."

Arthur felt bad. He and Gawaine had been fooling around on the lake while Merlin had been hurt, lying in the road.

"Years Four and Five will be going on a two day excursion to Ypres in Belgium this week. Year Three is going by train to the Louvre on Tuesday. I am reminding all of you that your behaviour reflects on the school and its staff. Govern yourselves accordingly. Merci, Messieurs, et bonne nuit!"

The assembly rose and said as one voice, "Merci, Monsieur! Bonne nuit!"

-0-0-

Arthur followed Miles to Gaius's. Miles stopped at the door and said, "Take a deep breath; you look as if you are going to keel over."

Arthur gave a little smile and did as Miles directed, while the nurse tapped on the door.

A voice said, "Come in…!" so Miles opened the door escorting Arthur in.

In the adjoining room which was the institute's infirmary were two hospital beds, the light was on and Arthur could make out a body on one of the beds.

Gaius put his arm around Arthur and brought him into the room. Arthur hesitated. A thought flashed through his mind, that maybe after all that he wasn't sure that he wanted to see a damaged Merlin.

Gaius said, "He's sleeping at the moment but he has spoken to me. As you can see, his legs and arms are all scratched up and his head has a bump but I promise you, Arthur, he will be alright."

Stepping towards the boy on the bed, Arthur said, "Can I touch him?"

Gaius turned to Miles who nodded, so he said "Yes, Arthur, carefully…!"

Arthur moved closer to the body in the bed, Merlin's fringe was pulled back and he could see the ugly bump on his forehead. His nose and chin were scratched. His arms looked as if he had been pulled through the brambles and his chest had what looked like friction burns. His knees looked raw and very sore.

It was warm so Merlin had only a light sheet over his stomach and thighs. Arthur walked even closer to the bed and put his hands on Merlin's cheeks, then on his chest and finally on his lower legs and his feet. He whispered, "Don't worry, Merlin, I have you. You're safe with me…" He seemed to come back to the present and turned to Miles saying, "He's warm! He feels warm, he's not going to die! Miles, he's warm…"

Miles tried to stay calm but he knew exactly what Arthur was reliving and he felt a lump in his throat.

Arthur was holding Merlin's hand, letting his thumb brush back and forth over his fingers. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at Gaius, "Gaius, when it got dark, Timothy got cold so I tried to keep him warm but I couldn't… at one point he cried out. His eyes were open but I don't think he could see me and when the ambulance arrived, the men took him away from me and I never saw him again.

"I knew my head was bad but I had to keep awake as there was no one to look after him but me. My mother was…dead…I think her neck was broken. All I remember were the bright lights and our Land Rover careening to the left and slipping over the cliff."

Gaius stood beside the boy and put his arms around his shoulders. He'd received a copy of Arthur's medical history and the accident reports but it didn't help hearing the raw agony in the boy's voice. Miles stood quietly where he was, this was the first time Arthur had of his own volition spoken about his brother's death.

"So, you see Gaius, he's going to be all right because he is warm." Arthur took Gaius's hand and placed it on Merlin chest. "Merlin, you're going to make it, I can stay here all night and make sure that you don't get cold. May I, Gaius? I won't make any noise just check that he is still sleeping and hasn't died."

Miles said, "Arthur, I think Merlin is quite safe here with Gaius. Why don't you sleep in your own room and see him after breakfast?"

Arthur turned to look at Gaius who saw the pleading look in his eyes and he remembered how each night Merlin looked after Arthur and it was only a little thing to ask to be allowed to stay with his friend. He nodded saying, "If Miles agrees, you can sleep on the other bed to keep on eye on him but you mustn't wake him up and you'd come to get me if anything wasn't right, wouldn't you?"

"Gaius, I promise not to disturb him. I'll look after him. You can trust me, I know what to do, don't I, Miles?" Miles nodded.

"Well," said Gaius, "Then you can stay with him but go back and get something to sleep in." Arthur left at a run.

Gaius looked down at the boy in the bed saying quietly, "Merlin, although you don't know it, you are worth your weight in gold."

"That is the first time, Gaius, Arthur has spoken so freely about Timothy. The emergency workers had awful trouble trying to get him to give up his body. One part of his mind told him that the boy had died but another kept telling him that if only he could get him warm, he'd be all right.

"By the time they got Arthur into the ambulance, he'd given up and it was really touch and go for many weeks. The surgeons couldn't understand how he had remained conscious overnight. It was as if he knew that he was the only one able to protect Timothy and he wouldn't give up that responsibility until he was forced to. You know he never spoke of him again for a whole year. His father had both his wife and son buried in a family plot and Arthur never asked. I'd often hear him whispering to his brother but it was always the same, 'Don't worry, Timothy, I have you. You're safe with me…"

"Just what he said when he saw Merlin tonight…" said Gaius.

"Exactly, the same…" Miles said as his voice broke. After a while, he gained his composure and said, "Can you manage the two of them?"

"Miles, it will be a pleasure having someone who feels so strongly about Merlin helping me look after him. He's going to sleep until early morning. Don't worry, I might be an old man but I've had my fair share of dealing with school boys over the years. Stop and have a drink with me. Arthur's only going to want to sit beside him until he gets so tired he falls asleep."

When Arthur returned in his tee shirt and pyjama bottoms, he was carrying his torch and Merlin's phone. He told Gaius seriously. "Just in case, the lights go out or we need to contact Miles."

Gaius smiled and nodded, "Leave the door ajar, so I can hear you if you need me."

"Goodnight, Miles! Goodnight, Gaius, and thank you," so saying, Arthur tiptoed into the adjacent room and they could here him saying, "I'm back, Merlin… You're safe with me…"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 :** **THE PRESENT AND PAST COLLIDE**

Gaius checked twice on Merlin; Arthur was still sitting beside him holding his hand talking to him quietly. He didn't listen to what he was saying. Before he turned in, he told Arthur to climb into bed and that he would leave the light on in his sitting room so that he could find his way around if he needed to get up during the night.

Arthur climbed into the other bed and lay down. "Thank you, Gaius, for letting me stay. You know, we need each other…"

"Well, try to sleep. My bedroom is on the other side of the sitting room, come and get me if you need me. Goodnight, Arthur!"

Arthur said, "Goodnight!" then he turned to Merlin and said, "Merlin, say goodnight to Gaius and thank him for looking after you." There was silence and Arthur grinning slightly said, "Maybe tomorrow night, Gaius!"

Gaius chuckled and went back into his own room.

He was awoken around four o'clock by someone crying. He walked to the infirmary door, Arthur was crying, mumbling about his brother and how if he was given another chance, he would not have let him die. Gaius peeked in and saw that one bed was empty and that Arthur was cuddled next to Merlin with his arms around him. He waited, Arthur fell silent and Gaius returned to his own room…

It must have been around six when he next heard noise, definitely two voices who were apparently trying not to disturb him. He smiled and turned over. He remembered in the old days how he and his best friend used to sleep in a tent at the bottom of his garden and talk most of the night. If only all memories were as happy…

-0-0-

Once Merlin was able to sit on the edge of the bed, it was obvious that he had hurt his ankle and a wrist. Arthur helped him to hop to the bathroom then, back to a chair in the sitting room. Gaius sent Arthur off to breakfast and checked the ankle. He knew it was just a sprain and he strapped it up to give him a little support. "No running around or fooling. I want you to give it a chance to heal. Remember R.I.C.E., rest, ice, compress and elevate."

"But I have to get to breakfast and class."

"Your classes are cancelled for the day. You'll eat breakfast here and stay in my sitting room with the ankle elevated. Your friends can visit but you're to stay here until further notice."

"But, Gaius," Merlin whispered, "Arthur needs me!"

"Not at the moment. He can visit you and if you follow my instructions, he can sleep again in the infirmary as long as no one else needs the bed. By Wednesday evening, you might be back in your own room but it is up to you as if the ankle takes longer to heal because you ignored my recommendations then you will be stuck here longer."

Merlin straightening out his leg felt the sharp ache in the ankle and decided that maybe, at least until lunch he would do as Gaius said.

Miles came to visit mid-morning and Merlin was asleep curled on the sofa with a throw over him and his leg propped up. He was also sporting a wrist support. "Poor kid, he really went to the wars didn't he? How did Arthur manage last night?"

"Well, for the amount of time he spent in the second bed, I might as well have told him to share with Merlin from the beginning. He spent a lot of time talking to him, I didn't try to listen but he woke me up later crying and mumbling about his brother and how if he was given another chance, he would not have let him die. It's taking him a long time to come to terms with it, isn't it Miles?"

"Gaius, he really didn't start to grieve until after he got through all the brain surgery. He had to be sedated the day that he realised that the awful things he was remembering were reality, not a nightmare. He began to slowly accept it but his sobbing and crying was pitiful. He'd wake calling out to his mother, pleading with her to forgive him because of Timothy. The psychiatrists in the hospital were excellent but they kept insisting that Arthur would be the one to heal himself. We could only stand by him being supportive.

"I remember, the first morning, he woke up, stretched and smiled. It was beautiful then reality forced its way into his mind and he kept saying, 'No, Miles, don't let it start again.' It broke my heart."

Gaius nodded, during his training he had spent time in the juvenile psychiatric wards at a London hospital and had experience the feeling of futility trying to comfort children who had been damaged by abuse, loss of parents or siblings.

"How did he react to his father?"

"His father was locked away in his own grief. To this day, I don't believe they have discussed their loss."

"How long will you be with him?"

"Arthur's father accepts his son's problems and has told me that I have the position until Arthur is able to cope without me. Money is not a problem. He's trying his best; I'm sure he loves his son but he's not a very affectionate man and doesn't really understand the pressure which Arthur faces in his daily life.

"Coming here, even for the last two weeks has been the best medicine for Arthur. Meeting up with Merlin and having him accept him and never breathe a word to any of the other boys has given Arthur a confidence which he had lost…"

"One day, I intend to tell Merlin's mother of her son's strength. There's just the two of them, Miles, and Merlin has many hidden abilities. He's still very young to be here but maybe that worked in Arthur's favour."

Merlin started to mumble and the older men fell silent. Following a big yawn and a stretch which caused pain and suddenly brought him back to the living world, Merlin looked around and smiled. "Miles, how's Arthur?"

"He's doing well. Lance is being exceptionally kind to him and Gawaine is trying to intercept any problems before they arise. He has to play tennis this afternoon but he will come here before his lesson and then if you want to see them Lance and Gawaine can come to visit you after sports. That is, if Gaius doesn't mind his rooms being invaded by boys…"

Merlin turned to plead but Gaius just smiled saying, "Merlin, I'd be only too happy to have company for afternoon tea. How's the ankle?"

"It was fine until I forgot about it and moved it. Will I get to use crutches?"

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"But, I've never had crutches. Maybe I should practice just in case…"

"Not today… What do you want to have for lunch? How about a sandwich and some chocolate milk?"

"I'm not hungry but I would like a drink."

Miles said, "I'll get something sent up to tempt the patient. Leon can bring it up and stay with him while you and I, Gaius, join the staff for lunch." He walked over to Merlin saying, "Stand up and lean on me, you'll need to go to the bathroom and Gaius doesn't need you hanging onto him."

Merlin settled back comfortably on the sofa. He thought, 'Room Service had a nice ring to it.'

Leon arrived with lunch for two. Merlin hadn't realised how hungry he was.

Arthur was the next visitor. Leon said, "I hope that you ate your meal and didn't just snack and come rushing up here."

Passing Arthur a biscuit he hadn't eaten, Merlin said, "Eat this, I don't want it."

Soon Gaius was back and the visitors left, Arthur off to play tennis and Leon to supervise boys going up to the château.

-0-0-

The word château reminded Merlin of what he thought was probably a dream. Gaius was sitting across from him reading and he said, "Gaius, can I ask you something?" Gaius looked up and nodded. "Gaius, do you think there were ever any knights at the chateau?"

"I'm sure there must have been because it is very old and has been there for many years. Maybe not exactly as it looks now but as Geoffrey told you, there was a fortress there from the eleventh century so certainly knights were there."

Merlin said quietly, "I saw them Gaius. When I was knocked over, it wasn't by a cyclist but by a horse. It wasn't a road just a track in the forest. I was carried back to the chateau and the courtyard was full of knights, guards and horses. I'm sure Leon was there and I think Arthur carried me back on his horse."

He thought about it before continuing, "Gaius, I was carried under the portcullis and your name was mentioned and I knew I would be all right. Why would there be English knights? They were English, I understood every thing they said and I had a feeling that Arthur was the leader. He was the bossiest." Gaius smiled and nodded. So Merlin continued, "But the knights here must have been French..."

"True, but you know the tower that we first approach as we walk up to the chateau, that is Le Tour Artus and the statue in the niche on the side is King Arthur. The original was damaged and is in the Salle des Guards. Maybe you were thinking of that. From your bedroom window, you get a nice few of the towers and Le Tour Artus is the corner one closest to you and you might even be able to see the statue."

"Gaius, I never told you but sometimes I see things that aren't there. It used to be scary but my mother just told me to think of them as dreams and if they are of good things enjoy them and should they be of bad things, try to ignore them. This wasn't a bad thing and the knights wore red cloaks with a gold dragon on their left upper arm."

Gaius had already heard from Hunith about Merlin's imagination but for once, he wondered if maybe the boy was actually telling the truth and he had experienced a flashback to the time of the knights. He didn't seem unduly perturbed by it but he'd keep an eye on him just in case.

"How did you feel?"

"Sleepy but as soon as I realised that Arthur was there, I wasn't frightened. He held me in front of him with his cloak wrapped around me. He'd always keep me safe, wouldn't he, Gaius?"

"I believe he would." Gaius got up and went across to his bookcase and found the book which he had about Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It became quiet in the room with only the sounds of turning pages disturbing the silence.

Much later there was a tap on the door and Merlin looked up in surprise as he realised that Gaius had put on some lights and set the table as his friends were arriving for tea. Arthur walked in carrying a platter of sandwiches. Merlin looked up and before he could stop himself, he heard himself say, "Sire, allow me to help you with that!"

The others just laughed but Arthur put the platter down and walked over and tousled Merlin's hair saying, "Once your ankle is better you can serve me but until then let me be your loyal servant." Merlin grinned up at him.

Gaius removed the book about the knights as he didn't want to have crumbs in it...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 :** **KEEP MUM! **

The summer course was coming to an end. Reports would be mailed to the parents and the majority would include an invitation for their sons to return next summer.

Gawaine was a little worried as he'd had such a good time and now wondered if maybe all his French classes had suffered as a result. Lance was quite sure that he would be invited back, as even if he hadn't the highest scores, he had tried his darnedest and his father always told him that effort was very important.

Merlin worried as his ankle and wrist had precluded him from taking part in any of the practical exams but Monsieur Roland had mentioned that Darius had missed him and he hoped that Merlin could continue working on his riding so that next year he'd be in the final exhibition put on by the students for the villagers and more importantly the staff. His fencing and tennis teachers also seemed satisfied with his progress.

Considering all the problems Arthur had, he was the most confident about returning. He'd received positive remarks from both his fencing and tennis instructors. In the end in the First Year Challenge, he'd been up against Gawaine and although he'd lost, he knew that he'd done well. No one could compete with Gawaine's superior ability. He seemed to be everywhere at the same time and it almost seemed to be second nature to him. Arthur decided that he'd make a good swash-buckling pirate or maybe even a knight.

Lying in bed one night, Merlin voiced his worries to Arthur. "Next year, I'll still be the youngest in year two that is if I'm invited back."

"Merlin, of course you'll be back. We'll be roommates again. Anyway, I…Darius and I would miss you!"

Smiling, Merlin thought that he'd just got to known Arthur, yet it was as if, there had been an empty space in his life waiting to be filled by him. He knew his mother would like him…Gaius did. So, he had a few problems and sometimes needed special care but he could see that he was much changed from the boy who had ignored him that first night in their room.

-0-0-

Merlin often went back to Gaius's to continue reading the book on knights. Gaius wouldn't let him remove it from his room as it was an early edition and he didn't want it damaged in any rough-housing.

"Gaius, will you be staying here for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes, but I'll probably spend a couple of weekends at home before I finally return to the university."

"Do you pack up all your things and take them back to England?"

"Not really. I usually empty my sitting room and lock all my personal belongings in my bedroom. Why?"

"I just wondered. Will girls now get all our rooms?"

"Yes…"

"Is it very different here when there are lots of girls."

"Well, I don't have as much work as they don't rough house as much as boys and they are much quieter."

"Will you miss us?"

Gaius smiled at the boy, he'd become quite attached to the youngster and was very satisfied with Merlin's progress and especially his kindness towards and understanding of Arthur. "Yes, Merlin, I will miss you and your friends and look forward to seeing you all next summer."

"Gaius, on the way out I met Leon on the Liverpool train. Do you think that I'll remember all the connections on the way back?"

"I'm sure that someone will see that you make the London/Liverpool connections. Now, don't go worrying your mother about things like that."

"I won't but it would be nice if Leon was going back at the same time…wouldn't it?" Looking at the clock, Merlin said, "I have to go as Arthur is in the tennis quarter finals."

"Watch your ankle on the stairs, Merlin. They can start the match without you."

The phone rang and as he answered it, he breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "Hunith, how lovely to hear from you! Merlin just left to watch the tennis exhibition. He's fine no problems with his ankle." He spoke for maybe fifteen minutes, about schedules. "Leon will meet you at Le Gare Du Nord. He'll be in the school colours however you'll probably recognise him from the photos Merlin has been sending you… No, neither of them have a clue, this was all cooked up by Miles and Mr. Pendragon."

He listened for a few minutes, before saying, "Everything is arranged this end, your room here is ready and Leon will slip you in unnoticed. Merlin is really bright so if he guesses something is up, I might have to let him in on the secret but I would really like for the two of you, to just bump into each other at the château on his last visit. As I told you before, he is really attached to the place and for some unknown reason, so is Arthur… Yes, I'm also looking forwards to seeing you... Have a safe trip and see you soon…"

-0-0-

The plan was simple. Unbeknownst to them, Arthur and Merlin would be staying a little longer in Pierrefonds. There were five days after the end of one set of courses before the next began. The Director had happily agreed to Gaius's request to have a guest and for Miles and two boys to extend their time by another four days. Limited meals would be available but the boys would probably be quite happy. Anyway, they might eat out most of the time.

This was to be followed by a week based in Paris allowing them to visit other châteaux. Mr. Pendragon had happily offered to pay all expenses when he had heard that Merlin's mother would also be in Pierrefonds. They would then fly back to England. Miles had explained to Gaius that Arthur's father would be in Switzerland and unable to meet them but maybe at a later date.

-0-0-

One day, Merlin said, "Miles, you are positively grinning what is it that you have up your sleeve?"

"I told you that he was up to something. He is practically buzzing," said Arthur smiling fondly at him.

"Nothing that concerns you two, so get ready for bed as it's already way past your bedtime…" He left them and smiled, for the last five days, he had felt quite confident that Arthur was making giant strides in returning to his old self and he knew that Merlin was the reason.

Arthur's father had been only too happy to arrange their extended time in France. He was pleased with the reports on Arthur's progress and very appreciative of the photos of a happy and relaxed son which Miles had e-mailed him. He would like to someday meet this little ten year old who had had such an affect on Arthur.

Leon was absent for breakfast and Rupert when asked said nonchalantly. "He had to go to Paris to meet someone." He didn't intend to give away the secret.

"But he won't be able to go with us to the château tomorrow afternoon," said Merlin.

"Oh, I would think he'll be back in plenty of time for that if not, I'll go with you, all right?"

Merlin thought that he would much prefer to have Leon with them but Rupert was nice and after all he was Leon's best friend. 'Just like Arthur and me,' he thought.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when Leon arrived as usual for supper. "Did you have a nice time in Paris? As tu visité La Tour Eiffel?" Merlin laughed as he enjoyed being able to use his basic French when the opportunity presented itself, knowing that Leon wouldn't laugh at his mistakes.

Ruffling his hair, Leon said, "Thank-you, Merlin, I had a very interesting day but no time for sightseeing. Remember, we're going to the château tomorrow afternoon."

"It's going to be a sad visit as it might be the last time I ever see it."

"But, the four of you will be back next year as red/gold Second Level students. You'll see your château again."

"I hope so, I really hope so…"

Arthur added, "Merlin, if you don't get invited back, I'll refuse to come too and I'll find where you are and spend the summer with you." He thought for a bit and added, "Maybe, we could invite Leon and Miles to join us? Anyway, when we grow up, we'll be able to come back and stay at L'Hôtel Beaudon and go there everyday if we want."

Merlin chuckled, Arthur could make such wonderful plans but he knew that he couldn't afford to stay in a hotel. "Only two more sleeps in our room and then we leave and I don't think all my stuff will fit into my bag."

"No problem..." said Arthur, "You can put some stuff in mine."

-0-0-

Supper was soon over and after spending some time with the others in the common room, the four of them returned to Merlin and Arthur's room to talk. Addresses and phone numbers were exchanged with promises to write regularly.

"We can text each other and keep in touch," Lance suggested.

"…and," said Gawaine grinning, "I'll send you photos of my girlfriends."

Merlin found out that Gawaine didn't live too far from Cardiff as a crow flies when he was at his grandmother's, even if it had to fly over water.

Lance would have the furthest to go as he had to get the London/Edinburgh train. "My father will meet me as there is a research symposium at the university. Then we'll drive the hundred or so miles north to Aberdeen. He often lectures at different universities."

"Is he a teacher?"

"Sort of but he teaches adults specializing in science and is a professor."

"Neat!" said Merlin, "Just like Gaius and Geoffrey."

"Arthur, what does your father do?"

"Something in government and business, don't see much of him as he's busy."

Gawaine said, "Well, my father owns lots of land so that keeps him busy and out of our hair. You could all come and stay at my place, it's a bit cold and draughty. Chances are that no one would even know you were staying. Mind you, we'd have to be nice to O'Brien or we wouldn't get fed."

Merlin thought of his little house. He couldn't invite anyone as there were only two bedrooms and his mother's wages wouldn't stretch to feeding four growing boys. He thought, 'Maybe Arthur could stay. He could have my bed and I'd sleep on the floor and say I wasn't hungry so that there'd be enough food for one guest.'

He was awoken from his reverie by Gawaine saying, "…and what about you? What does your mother do?"

Merlin swallowed, he felt out of his depth with a professor's, a government official's and a landowner's son. Then he realised he was very proud of his mother. As far as he was concerned, she was the person he loved best in all the world so he smiled and said proudly, "My mother's main job is looking after me but she also manages to work for the local doctor."

The boys laughed and Merlin felt Arthur's arm around his shoulders. He turned to look at him. With tears in his eyes, he said, "Merlin, you're so lucky."

Merlin smiled softly realising why having a mother was so important. He could share his with Arthur if he'd like that. He knew his mother had plenty of love for the two of them.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: EVERY CRIMSON DROP **

Suddenly out of the blue, Gawaine said, "Let's make a blood pact that we will work really hard in school to ensure that we will all be returning here next summer." He jumped up, "Has anyone got anything sharp?"

Arthur offered a safety pin and was the first to prick his thumb, he grimaced as a drop of blood appeared.

He passed the pin to Gawaine who bravely jabbed himself. Squeezing carefully, he managed to make a bead of blood appear on his thumb. Merlin watched in horror as Lance went next. He hoped that he would be brave enough to go ahead with it. Lance smiled as the crimson bubble appeared.

Merlin's hands were shaking. He took the pin but his fingers wouldn't stay still and he scratched his thumb rather than puncturing it. He felt so stupid, he couldn't do it! All the others had done it by themselves. He knew that he was a baby and he could feel the tears welling behind his eyelids. He swallowed and passed his hand and the pin to Arthur. "Please, Arthur…"

Nobody laughed at him.

Arthur said, "Are you sure, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, Arthur moved over behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around him. He took his left hand in his and took the pin in his right. "It will only feel like a little prick." With that, he quickly stabbed at Merlin's thumb which he was pinching tightly.

Merlin went to gasp but the pain had already gone. He looked down at his thumb in Arthur's hand and saw a red dot, Arthur squeezed a little more and then the dot grew to a good sized drop. While no one was looking, Arthur slipped Merlin's thumb into his mouth. It felt warm and strange; not unpleasant and he could feel Arthur's tongue licking it. When he looked at it, it was clean. He grabbed Arthur's thumb and did the same thing making sure that he licked off all the blood which he decided tasted sort of like metal. However, he wasn't prepared for the strange feeling which took over his body and the vision he had of a castle, a crown and a sword.

Arthur squeezed his thumb again until more blood appeared and then did the same to his own.

Gawaine the instigator said, "O.K., I'll mix my blood first with Lance's. You two mix yours and then, we'll mash all of our thumbs together."

Lance added, "To complete the pact, we will all shake hands and then lick our thumbs clean."

Miles walked in as the handshaking was in progress. Arthur said, "We made a blood pact and now we're going to lick all the blood off our thumbs."

"I think not!" said Miles, "You'll wash your hands as it's time for bed."

Later before they fell asleep, Arthur whispered, "Did my blood taste all right?"

"Yes, but I don't think I want to become a vampire!"

"Arthur grinned saying, "Me neither but at least we're truly blood brothers…"

-0-0-

After breakfast on their last full day, they all trooped off to their French classes. It turned out to be fun as they watched videos taken of them when they had been on excursions. The commentary being in French but most of them had no need of it as they had been there.

Arthur sat enthralled. There were pictures of Merlin and Gawaine sitting on the bench next to Mrs. Knight at St. Pancras. Someone had taken a photo of Merlin fast asleep on the Eurostar and of them on the Metro in Paris. The session was very relaxed with students making comments and everyone laughing. Arthur now felt sorry that he hadn't come from the beginning but he also knew that he could never have coped. Maybe now he would be able to do it but not then.

He smiled at Lance teasing Merlin about a photo of him standing in Compèigne at the Foch Memorial and another of Gawaine on Le Petit Train in the village square. The commentary referred to the fact that the first excursion had been 'à pied' not 'au train'. The others hooted and Gawaine stood up to take a bow. Even, Mlle Martin was laughing.

"See, I told you, you weren't supposed to be riding on the train," said Lance under his breath, remembering how tired he'd been. "Lucky for you that you weren't caught."

"But he was," said Arthur "The proof is there, forever in the annals of ITQ."

Merlin was beaming as someone had taken a video of his first ride on Darius and also Gawaine and Arthur's fencing match. Lance and Sam were also seen playing tennis.

Too soon the class was over and they all spilled out onto the grounds to kick a ball around until lunch. Some of the boys were being picked up by their parents early tomorrow so following lunch they were busy packing. For the others it was a free afternoon. The day was lovely and Lance who had missed the last paddle boat outing decided to give it a go followed by an ice cream. He and Gawaine went off quite happily; the latter hoping to find some visiting girls to accompany them. While the other two decided to trudge once more up to the château for one last look.

Leon was waiting for them on the drive and the three of them set out. Leon had the hardest time keeping a straight face as he knew that only five minutes earlier, Gaius, Miles and Merlin's mother had left by car to drive up.

Gaius had decided that the Gryphon Stairs would be an ideal place for the little surprise. He knew that they would want to say goodbye to the sculpture before leaving. Miles agreed as he and Hunith had already visited the chateau during the morning. He found her very easy to get on with and could see flashes of Merlin in her. It gave him a chance to bring her up to date with Arthur's circumstances and how Merlin had seemed so important in his settling in.

"You've got one boy in a million in Merlin. For his age, he is very mature when dealing with others' misfortunes. Arthur had never tried to approach another boy since his accident and yet he immediately trusted Merlin but only when they were in private. He made life a little difficult for him when they were with the others but slowly that changed and now, I would hazard a guess that they are best friends."

Hunith smiled, what mother does not want to hear a glowing report about her son? "He's a good boy…" she said.

She was as enthralled with the château as her son and told Gaius over lunch that she understood her son's delight in the place.

It was agreed that Leon would stay with the boys and keep them moving in the direction of the stairs. They had to make a photographic stop at Le Tour Artus and Merlin was sure that he got a shot of the statue of King Arthur in its niche. "You know Arthur that could have been you, years and years ago and we could have been your knights."

"I doubt it! But then...maybe Gawaine as he can fence."

"Yes, but he can't ride. His horse spends more time decimating the countryside than concentrating upon what Gawaine is asking him to do. Maybe, next year he'll get his act together."

"Well then you and I can be knights on horseback and Gawaine and Lance will be relegated to foot soldiers and mercenaries."

"Better not tell them, Arthur, I don't think it would go over very well." Arthur laughed and Merlin punched him in the arm and took off up the stairs leading to the parking lot, with Arthur and Leon trailing behind.

Leon smiled to hear Merlin speak positively about next summer.

Gaius in the meantime, sat talking with one of the historians and not wanting to miss the fun, would meet up with them in the courtyard after the surprise. Miles and Hunith were discussing some of the wall coverings in the royal chambers. If Merlin should find them there, in the grand scale of things, it wouldn't really matter.

-0-0-

Merlin chatted the whole way around his favourite rooms. Did Leon think that if the two fireplaces in La Salle des Preuses both had roaring fires, that most of the people in the room would be sweating? Would there have been a lot of mice in the rooms after a banquet? Wouldn't the hot water being carried to the king's bedchamber be cold by the time it arrived?

Arthur said that if he king had a toilet that flushed, he was sure that there must have been running water, so Merlin shouldn't really worry. "You don't have to use it so let it go…"

"Leon, if I was locked in here overnight all by myself…and I got caught out and I was desperate, could I use it?"

"No!" said Leon deciding to nip in the bud, the whole exercise about 1860's toilets.

"I'd use it," Arthur chipped in, "If all the doors were locked and I couldn't get to the toilets near the chapel."

"Well then, I would too…" said Merlin. "The running water would be cold so it could be heated in large cauldrons on the big fireplaces. 1860 isn't that far away, my great-great-great grandfather must have been alive then.

"Did he live here?" asked Arthur.

"No, I don't think so but my great-great grandfather was in WW1 so maybe he saw the chateau when he was fighting in France."

Arthur said, "Maybe, he stood right here and admired the toilet as well…"

Merlin nodded, "What do you think, Leon?"

Leon gave up…

-0-0-

They walked along the parapet corridors with Merlin's taking photos of the institute nestled below. They finally made their way back into the courtyard. Leon noticed Miles on the flight of stairs above the mounted duke. The boys didn't as they had decided to go through the portico. Passing the salamander down spout, Arthur knelt and put his head in the opening and Merlin took another photo, laughing, they crossed to the bottom of the main steps.

"Race you up!" yelled Arthur taking off, followed by Merlin. The two of them were sitting on the bench in front of the main fireplace by the time Leon arrived. There was no one else in the entry area or on the stairs and Leon said, "You go on up to see the gryphon and I'll wait here for you.

They turned and Merlin knelt on the bottom step hoping to get a good shot of the carved ceiling above the stairs.

Arthur was walking up slowly looking out the green glass framed windows at the courtyard. He heard Merlin gasp and swung around in case he needed him but Merlin was standing there opened mouthed and a smile slowly crossed his face and he said, "Mummy…?"


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 :** **ACCEPTANCE**

As Merlin raced up the last remaining stairs, Arthur watched him. It felt as if a little dagger was slowly easing its way into his heart. Slowly he began to step backwards down the stairs one at a time, distancing himself from the happy scene.

When Leon had heard Merlin call 'Mummy!' He had left the hearth and walked to the bottom of the stairs. He walked up a few steps and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders, keeping him in place.

Merlin's mother said, "Merlin…oh, Merlin!" Merlin grabbed her around the waist and clung onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, rocking the two of them back and forth. Arthur watched intently as she peppered his hair with kisses then pushed him back to have another look, before hugging him to herself again.

Merlin suddenly stopped; hanging onto his mother's hand, he reached for Arthur but Arthur was only halfway up the stairs. Leaving his mother on the top step, he skipped down and grabbed Arthur's arm, "You've got to come and meet my mother." Arthur pulled back, he couldn't, he was confused and the pain was almost making him lose his breath. Merlin insisted, "Arthur, come on! She'll want to meet you."

Reluctantly, he left Leon and allowed himself to be drawn up the stairs. She made the first move by saying, "I'm happy to meet Merlin's best friend…"

Merlin grinned at Arthur saying, "I told her about us. I knew she'd like you just like I do."

Arthur found himself standing one step below Hunith. She leaned forwards and put her hand on his shoulder saying, "Thank you for looking after Merlin. I was worried letting him come here all by himself as he's rather young."

"I'm very happy to meet you," Arthur said but couldn't help adding, "…and I think I should also be thanking you for Merlin." He ducked his head a little saying, "I needed him so much…"

Hunith smiled and said, "I think we both need Merlin, don't you?" Arthur felt as if she were an extension of Merlin; he felt quite relaxed with her as if she already knew all his secrets which he knew was impossible.

Arthur looked up and the pain was going; now that he was involved in the conversation, the memories of his mother on the stairs was fading. He was happy that this lady treated her son just like his mother had him.

Merlin began pulling at his mother's hand. She started to descend the stairs, slipping her other hand into Arthur's and smiling at him. He felt such a baby as he knew that he had tears on his face but Hunith made no comment. Arthur knew they were not alone as another figure appeared at the top of the stairs for a brief second he thought it might have been his mother but it was Miles who was smiling and Arthur found himself smiling back.

Midway down the stairs, someone started clapping and Merlin looked up to see Leon and Gaius at the bottom.

"You knew about this! That's why Leon was in Paris…Gaius, you kept it a secret!"

Gaius walked over and hugged Merlin, "It just seemed to fall into place all of a sudden. You don't know how hard it was to keep quiet about it."

Merlin turned to his mother saying, "Have you seen the château?"

"Yes, Merlin it's beautiful. I was here yesterday afternoon and again this morning. We've been keeping an eye on the three of you as Gaius said that he thought the Gryphon Stairs was the best place for the surprise."

Merlin got out his camera. "I want everyone to stand on the stairs. You too, Leon. This is going to be a great photo."

Arthur went to walk down beside Merlin but Miles said, "No Arthur, you'll be in this picture and then Leon will take another one so that Merlin can be in it as well."

Hunith moved up a step and put her hands on Arthur's shoulders as he stood in front of her. Gaius was beside Hunith and Miles and Leon on the other side. Merlin raised the camera and looked at the group. Arthur seemed a little out of his depth so he said, "Blood brothers!" and depressed the button as Arthur looked directly at him and smiled.

Years later, whenever Merlin looked at that photo it used to fill him with happiness. Arthur grinning, his mother smiling, Gaius thrilled to have been able to pull off such a surprise and Miles and Leon, looking quite pleased with themselves.

Leon took a photo of the group with Merlin in it and then Miles then took a photo of Gaius and Hunith and the two boys. There were smiles all around.

Gaius said, "I'm ready for tea and maybe an ice cream and we have a lot to talk about. Miles has some great news to tell you."

They walked out onto the large steps above the courtyard and Merlin nipped down the stairs to get a couple more shots. He smiled to himself, Arthur was still hanging onto Hunith not in a forced way but as if it was the most natural thing in the world to hold hands with a friend's mother.

Gaius offered to drive them down to the little café in his car but the boys said that they'd walk with Leon. They parted company. Miles, Hunith and Gaius to the car while the others took off down the stairs through the castle wall to the street below. At the intersection of the road back to the institute, Leon left them explaining that he was on duty checking on boys who were supposed to be packing. "You continue down to the café and get a table for five."

Merlin said, "Thanks for meeting my mother in Paris and keeping it a secret. It was the best one ever, wasn't it Arthur?"

Arthur grinned and giving him the thumbs up said, "You're all right, Leon!"

"Thank you, kind Sirs," Leon said laughing.

By the time they had waited for a table with a lake view, Gaius's car had arrived. Arthur stood up and Merlin followed him as the rest of the party arrived. They settled around the table, Hunith with Merlin and Arthur on each side opposite Gaius and Miles. Miles nodded this had gone better than expected; he had had contingency plans should Arthur have suddenly been unable to cope. He was proud of the young man.

Teas and drinks were ordered and everyone also had ice cream.

Merlin said, "So, how did you know where we would be? I'm so glad you came as now when I talk about the château, my teachers and Arthur, you will know them."

Gaius said, "Miles, maybe now would be a good time to reveal the rest of the surprise."

Arthur turned to Miles, "You were in on this as well?"

Miles laughed, "Oh, Arthur the phones have been ringing off the hook between England and Pierrefonds over the last week. He nodded at Gaius saying, "We will all be staying an extra four days here after the school closes. Then we are going to continue visiting France as your father, Arthur, has arranged for us to spend a week in Paris." He saw Merlin glance at Hunith so he said, "The four of us."

"What about Gaius?" Merlin wanted to know.

Gaius said, "I've spent enough time in Paris to last me a lifetime."

"You could write a visitors' aid, 'Gaius's Little Guide'!"

"Thank you, Arthur, for that vote of confidence…" Everyone around the table laughed.

A little voice said, "Gaius, I don't have to worry about getting the right trains as I'll be with my mother,"

"I told you not to worry."

"But I was…just a little bit…"

"Merlin, I could have seen you all the way home, couldn't I, Miles?" said Arthur.

"You probably could have, Arthur, but then again, I would have worried that you would have ended up in Timbuktu instead of Cardiff." Gaius and Hunith laughed but both Arthur and Merlin wanted to know where that was. Miles continued, "It's in West Africa in Mali and in the wrong direction completely to Wales."

Ice creams finished, Merlin decided he'd like to show his mother the paddleboats and the ducks on the lake. Arthur held back as they went to leave but Merlin grabbed his hand and said, "Don't be silly, you're supposed to come too. All right, Miles?"

Miles knew that with Merlin in charge, Arthur was quite safe in Pierrefonds. He nodded and said, "But remember, your supper is at six and you'll have a lot to tell Lance and Gawaine."

Arthur grinned, suddenly he was beginning to feel as if he again belonged to someone. Deep down, he knew that his mother would have accepted Merlin, just as his mother was accepting him. It was nice to walk around the village as if he was part of a real family. Maybe, some of the tourists glancing at him might think that Hunith was his mother and Merlin was his younger brother. He smiled to himself the latter was already true as of yesterday.

They wandered around the village looking at the shops and various houses, always under the protection of the château which seemed to spread its turrets and towers as wings.

Supper was fun, Lance and Gawaine were shocked. Merlin's mother had arrived and they were to meet her the following day.

Gawaine said, "Gosh, I hope that your room is tidy as I'm sure that she will want to visit it."

"We have plenty of time to clean it up as we're staying until Tuesday and then we're going back to Paris before going home or maybe to Timbuktu," said Merlin with a grin at Arthur. Arthur got him in a headlock and Rupert cleared his throat loudly and Arthur grinning let him go.

Hunith was dining out with Gaius. They talked non-stop, Hunith thanking Gaius for sponsoring Merlin and helping with his extras while at the institute.

"He's a natural, Hunith. So willing to please and what he has accomplished with Arthur is almost miraculous."

"I was pleasantly surprised as I was worried about meeting him especially in the château with all its memories. But Miles put me at ease, telling me that if Arthur became too stressed, he would walk with him back to the school. But he was fine, he's a lovely boy."

"I think he feels safe with you as Merlin is very like you and he is picking up on the similarities."

"Gaius, you always knew exactly what to say."

Arthur went to sleep dreaming that Hunith was holding his hand but when he looked up at her, it was his own mother and she whispered, "Arthur, I'm so proud of you…" He smiled and turned over.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22 : RECURRING MEMORIES**

The next fours days passed quickly. It was strange being in the empty institute. It was quiet and Merlin felt that there was a certain spookiness about a building usually so full of life, being so quiet. Arthur and he still had the same room but returning there after supper felt strange as there were no other voices, all the doors to the rooms were wide open and the hallways echoed to their footsteps.

Merlin's ankle had really improved and Miles suggested that they visit the stables and possibly, Monsieur Roland would let him ride Darius. Miles had it all planned and when they arrived, Hunith was shown around the stables and introduced to all the horses. Then Roland said that if the boys were interested, they could join him on a hack as he had a horse on trial which he wanted to try out on the trails.

Merlin was given his choice for a mount and he shyly asked if it could be Darius. Roland smiled and said that he couldn't have chosen better. Arthur had La Mouette and the three of them left the stable yard. The boys telling Miles that they would afterwards return to the institute by themselves.

Miles agreed and said to Hunith, "Well, if you feel like a little walk, we can walk around the lake."

Hunith smiled, she'd get to know the village a lot faster by walking it. She enjoyed Miles' company and he was full of all the weird and wonderful things that the boys had been up to since Arthur and he had arrived at ITQ. They set off for the end of the lake, Miles telling her of his luck in finding a placement looking after Arthur.

"I'd worked for years in clinics and at hospitals and one of my friends who was free-lancing advised me to branch out and recommended me for a private position. One interview with Arthur's father and I was hired the following day. Luckily, Arthur accepted me and he has really progressed. I first met him if you can call it that when he was still unconscious following his brain surgery. He trusted me and together we have conquered many heights as well as having quite a few defeats but he is bouncing back more quickly as the time goes by."

"How long will you be with him?"

"Until, he is ready to face life on his own and no longer feels the need for me to be always in the shadows in case he can't cope. He has taken to Merlin and surprisingly, the two of them seemed well matched. Arthur able to supply the strength but Merlin being the brains of the partnership and encouraging Arthur to make decisions which a couple of weeks ago, he would have shied away from and never even considered."

"He seems a likable boy, a little lost but so deserving of a proper family. Do you think his father will ever remarry?"

"I doubt it. He is very set in his ways and as a business man, he really left the child-raising to his wife. Their staff is very efficient and Arthur is quite attached to one of the elderly ladies at their country home who had been his mother's nanny. She is almost his honourary grandmother."

They reached the village and Miles asked if Hunith would like to take a tour on the lake in one of the paddle boats. There were lots of visitors in Pierrefonds and it was quite the holiday atmosphere. So, Miles rented a big white duck for an hour and they toured around admiring the château reflecting off the water.

Supper was served in a smaller dining room and the boys and the adults had it to themselves. Once the boys had retired, Hunith and Miles joined Gaius in his sitting room for a nightcap.

-0-0-

The following morning, they borrowed Gaius's car and Miles drove them to Compéigne so Hunith could visit the WW1 Armistice sites. The location did not affect Merlin as drastically as it had the first time as he was able to watch Arthur's and his mother's reaction to the site. Arthur seemed very involved yet slightly worried looking.

While they had lunch, in the surrounding parkland, Miles read from the guide book mentioning the deer and wild boar still found in the park. Arthur turned to Merlin wide-eyed and for the strangest reason Merlin felt that he was riding after Arthur on an autumn day. _He heard the squeals of the boar and the baying hounds. The group of knights had stopped their horses…_

Arthur stood up suddenly and spun around, Miles was beside him within seconds. "Arthur, it's me!"

Arthur just shook his head, pushing Miles away and continuing to glance around him. Merlin felt a shiver go up his back; he stood up, walking over to him. He put his arms around the bigger boy and said, "Arthur, I heard them too. It's all right, my mother and Miles are with us. It's just our minds living episodes from the past."

"…and the soldiers?"

Merlin nodded, "…and the soldiers. They won't hurt you, just think kindly of them. They were very brave and saved our country and France."

Hunith busied herself packing away the remainder of their lunch; she could feel that Miles wanted to get Arthur back in the car and out of the park.

Miles walked over to the boys and said, "If we're going to get to see the site in Pozières where Hunith can look up her distant relative, we should be moving on."

Hunith walked over handing Merlin the picnic basket and slipping her arm around Arthur, she walked him to the car. He chose to sit in the back with her and Merlin happily sat in the front, keeping an eye on Arthur nonetheless.

Arthur refused to get out of the car when they reached the Pozières Memorial. Merlin was torn, wander into the cemetery with his mother or sit with Arthur, he looked at Miles and shrugged. Miles always understanding said, "Merlin, I think I would like to stay in the car so why don't you accompany your mother?"

Merlin gave him a grateful smile and leaned into the car saying to Arthur. "I'll be back but I want to see if we can find my great-great uncle's name on one of the plaques. Shouldn't take long as Mum has a map…"

Arthur nodded but said nothing. He didn't feel well. He mind was full of jumbled thoughts. He'd been so sure that there were other young men following them at Compèigne. Not interrupting them vocally but hoping to get their attention. He's been frightened and then when he heard the boar and the hounds, he was torn into two people, one a young man happily hunting and the other a boy on a picnic. His mind hadn't been able to reconcile the two until Merlin had spoken to him.

In ten minutes, he was beginning to feel better. He glanced towards the memorial and could see Hunith and Merlin. He opened the car door and said to a querying Miles, "I'd like to wander around with Merlin and his mother if that is all right?"

"Certainly, I think Merlin would like to show you whatever inscriptions they have found."

As Arthur walked across to the gate, he saw a daisy and absentmindedly picked it. Miles and he joined the others.

"We found his name!" an excited Merlin said, "Come on, Arthur, I'll show you where someone from my family is buried. Well, he was killed in this area but his grave is unknown so he possibly is one of the thousand odd unknown soldiers buried here." He suddenly looked sad, "His name is David Rhys Jones and he was only nine years older than me when he was killed in the war." He grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him to one of the inscribed tablets mounted on the perimeter wall. "See, there he is, his regiment was the South Wales Borderers and he's Mum's great-great uncle or something like that. All the names on the walls are of soldiers known to have died but their bodies were never found. The members of the medical regiments and ambulance drivers collected as many bodies as possible but for some, there was nothing to collect."

Arthur walked closer and sure enough the information was all there. Hunith and Miles had caught up with them and Arthur looked at the daisy and turned giving it to Hunith. Her eyes filled with tears as she took it and carefully wedged it in a crack near her relative's name.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, Arthur these are not sad tears. I'm just so taken with your thoughtfulness." She put her arms around him and whispered to him, "Your mother would be so proud of you!"

For the first time in a long time, Arthur smiled hearing his mother mentioned. It was true. She had taught him to always think of others and he snuggled into Hunith.

Merlin insisted on taking pictures of the tablet and then Arthur offered to take one of Merlin and his mother pointing to the name. Miles then took a photo of Merlin pointing out his relative's name to Arthur.

The boys raced back to the car. Miles walking with Hunith, "Well, whatever you said to Arthur certainly made him more relaxed."

Hunith smiled, she didn't share what she had said as it was just between her and her son's friend.

Tomorrow would be their last day in Pierrefonds. Merlin wondered how he would feel as he was driven out of the village and had his last glimpse of the château.

Gaius had reservations in the crêperie for their final supper. They'd had fun but there was a cloud over Merlin's head.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23 : HAPPILY EVER AFTER **

Gaius stood on the station waving as the Paris train left. He smiled to himself. The boys were so excited and Hunith seemed relaxed and happy. Miles was an excellent travelling companion and would see to everything including their train to Cardiff.

Merlin had hugged him before leaving telling him to look after himself and not to work too hard on his return to England. He had also asked for Gaius's address as he wanted to send him some photos of his summer.

Gaius knew that he would miss Merlin. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the young lad's being around. Hopefully, next summer would be a repeat of this one. He decided to invite Hunith and Merlin to spend Christmas with him in Oxford and possible arrange for Arthur and Miles to visit as well. He knew he was a silly old man but he felt that if he had ever had a grandson, he would have liked to have had one just like Merlin.

He drove back to the institute and later in the afternoon Geoffrey joined him and they had a drink together. They laughed over some of the happenings over the past five weeks and Geoffrey finally said with a shake of his head, "…and now we have to face the girls!"

-0-0-

In no time, the train had arrived at Le Gare du Nord and Miles secured a taxi to move the four of them to their hotel.

Hunith was very impressed. It was luxurious and she worried that Arthur's father was going to face an enormous bill for three rooms and meals. She had a suite of rooms which included a bedroom and a sitting room. The boys were in the adjoining suite and already they had decided to keep the interlocking door open, if Hunith was agreeable.

Hunith smiled, she would have been quite willing to have shared her suite with Merlin and if necessary Arthur.

Miles had laughed kindly, when she had suggested sharing her room with Merlin and he could have Arthur in his room or if he was unwilling to do that, she would be quite happy to let the two boys share her suite.

"I think that I need to give you a little information about Arthur's father." Miles explained who he was and Hunith was shocked, "But you gave me the impression he was a business man."

"Well, in a way he is and that is how he prefers it to be for his son's sake. He is quite capable of settling for three rooms and if Arthur and Merlin decide they don't want to sleep together then we can get another room. He was able to downplay his son and his wife's death as the House was not in session. He would deny Arthur nothing so do not be surprised if Merlin is invited later in the summer to visit Arthur at home. I will be the contact person so there is no need to worry about helicopters and the police descending upon your house."

"Miles, I never realised that Arthur was the surviving grandson in the PM's family. He is so unassuming and happy with all we do for him." Hunith laughed, "As to helicopters and police, I can assure you our garden is not big enough for a kite let alone a helicopter. They'd have to land on the football field and then only with permission of the local club. I can remember reference in the news to the accident and deaths. But how did you ever land the job of looking after Arthur?"

"I told you that a friend recommended that I freelance. Well, school ties are very important and my name was recognised by the powers that be and I was screened and deemed suitable. My references passed muster and my qualifications were accepted. I have no immediate family of my own just various brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews. Only my closest brother knows who Arthur is. It's a world of shadows and mirrors."

Hunith smiled as she realised that should Merlin and Arthur remain friends, he was going to be thrown into that very world.

-0-0-

The boys loved their room. Two queen sized beds and a large flat screen TV with a mini-bar and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath, double sinks, heated towel rails and a 360° shower. Merlin started to giggle, "Just like home!" he said.

Arthur decided to turn on the shower and didn't move back soon enough and got soaked. "Let's fool in the bath." They turned on the taps and filled it and then started playing with all the various knobs for the pressure feeds. They stripped down to their underwear and plunged in.

"There should be bubbles!" Arthur said and before Merlin could stop him he'd emptied two of the little bottles of soap into the water. Things got a little out of hand and finally Hunith arrived to see what all the noise was about. She just shook her head but said that they had better both have a proper shower before bed to get rid of all the bubbles and not to forget their teeth.

"When you're in bed, let me know and I'll come in to tuck you in."

Merlin said, "Oh, Mummy!"

But another little voice said, "Yes, please!"

Hunith's breath caught in her throat and she glanced at her son, who shrugged. "Very well then…one half hour and I'll be back." She smiled to herself as she left their suite.

True to her word, she returned when she heard them settling and walked across the room picking up discarded clothes. She went to Merlin first and he put up his arms and she leant over and kissed him. "Goodnight, Merlin My Love, sleep tight!"

She turned to Arthur who was peeking at her. She walked over and leant over him and kissed him saying, "Goodnight, Arthur Love, sleep tight." She was not surprised when Arthur's arms snaked around her neck and she gave him a little hug before straightening out his blankets and winking at him. He smiled bashfully and ducked his head. She walked out of the room leaving the door open a crack and crossed their sitting room calling, "Goodnight Boys!" as she entered her own suite.

"Merlin!" whispered Arthur. "This bed is awfully big and you're so far away…"

"All right, you can share mine but I really am tired, so no talking…" Silence descended on the room.

-0-0-

After the boys had turned in, Hunith and Miles sat in her sitting room planning the next few days.

"Merlin seemed disappointed that you wouldn't be getting the chance to travel with him through the chunnel then Arthur also decided, he'd rather return to London by train. If it's agreeable with you, I can purchase Eurostar tickets."

Hunith nodded. Merlin had been so excited about the train that she'd be happy to take it again. "Leon seemed a very nice young man. He met me in Paris and brought me to Pierrefonds."

"Yes, he is. His father is also in the government. You have to agree that the boys who attend the institute have scholastic achievements in common but there are a varied bunch."

"Our family is very ordinary," explained Hunith. "We never take holidays on the continent and we only went to Northern Ireland because my best friend is married to a doctor in Belfast. I worry that Merlin is a little out of his depth."

"Banish that thought. Merlin has one of the finest minds; he is personable and well liked by everyone. In my books, he's a hero for what he has accomplished with Arthur."

"He whispered to me that Arthur had awful nightmares and that he let him sleep in his bed so he would stop crying. It broke my heart to think of what that poor boy has had to cope with in his twelve years."

"Exactly…and because of Merlin, he is on the road to recovery. He told me that he can now think of his mother and brother without hurting and added that he thinks of Merlin as his younger brother whom he will protect with his life if necessary. I have a strange feeling that Merlin reciprocates that feeling."

Hunith smiled, "He's always wanted a sibling. As a youngster, he used to plead with me to have a baby. It was only as he grew older that he realised that that wasn't going to happen. My husband died when Merlin was three and although I think he might have slight memories of him, he is now used to being in a one parent family. Merlin's father was a doctor and he was attacked in the emergency one night and shot dead.

"It was a vicious attack which left our family bereft. My in-laws never really got over it, both dying before Merlin was nine. We never kept what happened to his father a secret but it's a heavy burden for a youngster to carry. I have seen him cringe as shootings are reported on the news. When he was younger, he always wanted to know if there had been any little boys in the person's family. Now that he is more grown up, he thinks less of himself and has becomes more sensitive to my feelings."

Miles moved to sit beside Hunith and said, "I think that is what has made him so attentive to Arthur. It must have been hard for you left with a toddler!"

Hunith smiled, "I coped and people were very kind, our local doctor hired me as soon as Merlin was of school age and we have managed. Payment to victim's families is seldom great but by being very careful; I have put money away for Merlin's university fees."

"You, Hunith, are the reason that Merlin is who he is today. You have done a wonderful job as a single parent…"

He turned and looked at the woman he was sitting beside and marvelled at how brave a mother could be." He stood up, offering her his hand. "If you don't turn in soon, you'll have only just put your head on the pillow and the boys will be waking you up."

He walked across the room and put his hand on the door knob. "Goodnight! See the three of you at breakfast around nine…Remember to lock the door after me." He walked down the corridor and realised that Merlin's family unit was special to say the least.

-0-0-

France had been fun and anyone watching the little group would have seen a family unit, not a single parent with a son and a psychiatric nurse with his patient.

Just as Arthur and Merlin seemed destined to be friends, Hunith and Miles got on well together and enjoyed each other's company. It made travelling so much easier.

Years later, Merlin would look back fondly on that first 'Summer in Pierrefonds', realising that both Arthur's and his life-long friendship and his mother's acceptance of Miles' marriage proposal, had had their beginnings in Pierrefonds.

He smiled remembering that special day years ago when he had been fourteen. The château had been cloaked in a mantle of snow. He could close his eyes and hear the bells of the village parish church of Sainte-Sulpice and Father Labonté officiating at the Nuptial Mass. Gaius had acted as the Lector; he himself had walked his mother to the altar and given her to Miles and Arthur had been Miles' Best Man. The small wedding reception, a present from Arthur's father, had been held at the Château.

He woke from his daydreaming and smiled; he glanced across at Arthur dozing in his chair near the fire. He felt loved and secure in his present life.

Merlin had known from the beginning that the château was a magical place.

**THE END**


End file.
